


And that kids, is how I met your mother.

by mare29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mare29/pseuds/mare29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clarke Griffin tells the story of how she met Lexa Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aden Asks

**Author's Note:**

> The things I do while I procrastinate during finals. First fic so go easy on me. If enough people are actually interested in the story line I might continue writing it. I have some ideas for future chapters that will include the characters I tagged. Don't worry fam, Lexa isn't dead in this. Please comment or kudos. Now back to studying I go.

“Mom, how did you meet Mama?”

Clarke stared at the green eyes that looked directly at her and was caught off guard with the question. Aden was so similar to Lexa. He had her green eyes and dark hair and with every day that passed by he was growing into a leader just like Lexa had been. It wasn’t to her surprise that Aden did though. Since day 1 Clarke remembered the way Aden mimicked every motion Lexa did and would follow her endlessly around the house asking to help her and to learn everything that Lexa was doing. Aden was Lexa’s little duckling. But he was no longer that 7 year old child who would imagine a fantasy world in the backyard where he would lead his people to safety. He was growing up and in a couple months he would be off to college. Clarke couldn’t believe how fast time flew by sometimes. Lost in her own world she didn’t notice that Aden took a seat across from her at the dinning table waiting for an answer.

“Mom?”

At that moment Tris walked into the kitchen grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and came to sit down at the table with her mother and brother. Back from her run she was trying to catch her breath when she smirked and broke into laughter.

“What did the kid do this time? You guys look like you are going to have a serious talk or something. Aden, did you steal mom’s paint again to use as war paint for your game today. OH! Or is this about that girl that was wearing your jersey today. Oh my god mom, are you giving Aden the talk?”

Aden couldn’t help but turn beet red at the change of conversation.

“Shut up Tris! I was asking mom how she met Mama.”

“Oh, they met at a bar.”

Tris got up to go grab an apple and on her way back she ruffled her brother’s hair before she sat back down at the table. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the interaction between the 2 siblings. Even though they were both growing up and becoming adults they still acted like children.

“Yah that’s where they met but I want to know how! How did it happen? Was it by chance? Did Mom know her life was going to change when she met her? How did she know that Mama was going to be forever? “

“She gave Mama her sports jersey and the rest was history.” Tris couldn’t help but laugh thinking her self the funniest person alive at the moment.

Aden glared at Tris thinking that his sister will never let him live this down. He sank in his seat defeated when Clarke finally spoke hoping to stop Tris from making any more jokes about her brother.

“Tris, be nice to your brother. I think it’s cute that he gave a girl his jersey. She must be something if you’re willing to let her wear the Woods’ name on her back.”

Aden blushed again and Clarke couldn’t help but think once again how he was so similar to Lexa.

“You know you’re just as romantic and chivalrous as your Mama was when we met.”

His eyes brightened and he sat back up. Any compliment, especially one that compared him to Lexa had always made him pep up with joy.

“Really? I can’t see Mama as a romantic though.”

After finishing her apple Tris fired back, “Mom, you shouldn’t lie to the kid now. You both taught us to always be honest, so let’s be real.”

Clarke closed the charts that were on the table and kept up with her daughter’s banter, “Hey! Trust me your Mama had to work to get this FIINNNEEE doctor to go out with her. If you want a Griffin, a girls got to work for it.” Clarke got up and snapped 3 times before she went to put the charts in her bag.

Tris laughed and nodded with agreement, “Okay fine what ever you say Mom, so how did it happen then?”

It was Friday night and it was rare to have her son and daughter even home when she was home too. Clarke liked spending time with her kids and she knew she would miss it when both of them would be gone in the fall.

“You guys really want to know…? It’s kind of a long story though.”

With no disagreements to be heard, Clarke began telling the story of how she met the ever so special Lexa Woods.


	2. Aunt Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Raven for the first time.  
> Rule #1: Life is more than just about surviving.  
> Tulips.

Clarke had been studying in a booth at a bar called the Ark. It was her first time there but she was digging the atmosphere of the Ark. It wasn’t too loud or too quiet, it was a perfect hum that allowed students to work, while still allowing students to chill out with their friends too. The server came by to grab Clarke a drink and she opted with just coffee knowing that alcohol probably wouldn't help retain any material she was reading. Yes, it was only the second week of school, but Clarke had the Griffin name to honor. Plus she thought it wouldn’t hurt if she got a head of her readings anyways. The blonde didn’t know that her study time would be cut short though by a certain brunette that was eyeing her from the bar.

Being so caught up in her anatomy textbook Clarke didn’t notice the brunette slip into the seat across from her until she finally spoke. “Blondie, I’m going to teach you how to live.”

Clarke looked up confused and looked around to make sure that the brunette had the right booth. But there was no one else around her so this girl was definitely talking to her. “I’m sorry, but are you sure you got the right blonde here?”

The brunette smirked and remained cool, calm and very collected.

“Definitely.” She was now eyeing Clarke noticing how gorgeous the blonde was up close. “A cute girl like you shouldn’t be at a bar studying when there are many FIINNNE guys and gals on campus looking to snatch you up. Me included.” She winked and let her eyes wander to the textbook Clarke was reading, “Plus I can be an excellent study buddy if you need any help exploring the human anatomy. Hands on learning is the best learning, way better than reading a textbook anyways.”

_“Too much information Mom.” Tris squirmed at the thought of her parents doing whatever Lexa insinuated when she was referring to helping her mom study anatomy._

_Clarke laughed blushing a little bit too, “Tris you’re basically an adult now, stop acting like we have cooties.”_

_“Mom, I second the TMI. Plus, that isn’t romantic at all. I thought you said Mama was chivalrous too! The way your describing her makes me think she was a player or something?”_

_Clarke sighed, “Can I continue the story or would you guys prefer if I stop because you guys can’t handle finding out how your parents fell in love?”_

_“Alright, but can you keep that information to a minimum please. I’d rather not think about my parents doing whatever it is that you guys would be doing.” Tris just shivered at the thought._

Clarke let out a small laugh and smiled back at the brunette. She could tell that the girl in front of her was very confident in her self, but she wanted to set the girl straight and let her know that she didn’t attend Polis University for distractions. She transferred from her home town University to escape everything that came tumbling down during her freshman year. It was her sophomore year at Polis and luckily she was able to get all her credits transferred. Things at home changed her as a person and she was glad for a new opportunity to start somewhere completely new. So when Polis offered her a full ride scholarship upon transferring she gladly accepted and knew this was her chance to start over. Her mind began to wander when the brunette snapped her out of her train of thought as she began to speak again.

“The name’s Raven.”

_“WHAT!” They both yelled at Clarke._

_“I thought this was the story of how you met Mama, not Aunt Raven mom?” Aden looked at Clarke._

_“WAIT ARE YOU TELLING US THAT RAVEN IS ACTUALLY OUR REAL MOM.” Tris was always the one with the dramatics. “My life has been a lie this entire time. The woman I’ve been calling Mama since I was a baby has been a lie. How will I go on?”_

_“Are you done Tris?” She smirked and nodded back to her mom signaling that her life as an actress was cut short._

_“If you guys can stop interrupting maybe we can finally reach that part.”_

Raven reached out her hand to introduce herself. Clarke shook it and she continued, “I’m a junior majoring in mechanical engineering and minoring in astrophysics. I’m assuming you’re a freshman because I haven’t seen you around the Ark before.”

The server came by with Clarke’s coffee as the brunette took a sip from her beer that she was holding. “Trust me, I frequent this place a bit since it’s conveniently near campus so I know a new face when I see one. ”

“Clarke. Not a freshman, good try though. I’m a sophomore actually. I transferred to Polis. I’m in the pre-med program, ergo this gigantic textbook in front of me.”

She lifted it off the table struggling to actually lift it above her face to show Raven how massive it actually was.

“Huh? Beautiful with brains, we have a lot more in common than you think. But we need to work on that upper body strength though.”

She finished her drink before getting up and looking at her watch. “Well Clarke I told you I am going to teach you how to live and in order to do that you’d have to stand up and come with me.”

Raven sighed, “Clarke, it’s the second week of school. I’m pretty sure your professor will forgive you for not reading ahead. Plus for some ungodly reason you are immune to my charm so if it makes you feel better I can stop trying to hit on you.”

Clarke debated the idea in her head. If this was the old Clarke she probably would have politely turned the girl down and went back to studying, but maybe Raven was right. Maybe this time Clarke should learn how to live her life. It wouldn’t hurt anyways, plus it’d be great to know a familiar face on campus that she could hang out with. She wanted to say no to distractions so badly, but Clarke couldn’t help but wonder how exactly this Raven chick was going to teach her how to live life exactly. Curiosity won the debate this time as she closed the textbook and packed it in her backpack.

Raven smiled and began to walk to the doors with Clarke following next to her.

“Rule number 1 Clarke, life is more than just about surviving.”

For a second Clarke was in awe of Raven in that moment because in that second she thought there was more to this girl than just hitting on strangers in bars.

But then Raven continued, “Life is about 3 things. Girls, guys and sex. It doesn’t have to be in that order. But it definitely can be combined all at once.”

It was only a second.

“Self five.” Raven high fived herself as they walked out of the Ark and made there way to the quad. “We are literally in our prime Clarke and the University is swimming with a bunch of beautiful fishes ready to be captured and reeled in by none other than us. And you are just in luck because a position opened up and you my friend are the prime candidate.”

Clarke stopped walking. She wanted to make sure Raven knew she only wanted to be friends and nothing more. No distractions she thought.

“Raven I thought you’d said you were done hitting on me, sorry I only…”

Raven cut her off, “Relax Clarke. I get it you’re not into me. It’s really your loss you know? I’m asking you to become my wingman or wing woman or just someone to help me out get laid yah feel?”

Clarke was confused once again.

“2 hot, smart girls like us will be irresistible to people on campus. We can be like Batman and Robin, a dynamic duo that slays campus.”

Clarke was nodding her head laughing, “You know Raven you are a definitely rare bird.” She paused. “I’ll be your wing girl, but you’ll be the one slaying.”

Clarke didn’t want to admit that she wasn’t completely ready to start something new with someone. Raven could tell that Clarke was holding something back but she knew not to pry since this was only the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

“Alright, suit your self Clarke. But I’m your girl if you do need help in the love department.”

“Noted. Thanks Raven.”

_Lexa came through the front door with flowers and as always when she walked in to face her family she took Clarke’s breath away._

_“Hey!” She walked over to her wife to give her the flowers and to press a kiss on her cheek as she headed to grab some food from the kitchen._ _Noticing the way their children were sitting at the dining room table she started to think she was missing something._

_“So what’s the conversation tonight about?”_

_Clarke got up from her seat to find a vase to put the flowers in as Aden explained the situation._

_“Mom’s telling us the story of how you guys met.”_

_Lexa snickered, “Oh! We met at a bar, next question.”_

_Tris laughed, “See that’s what I said!”_

_“I want to know the details though!”_

_Aden was always a curious boy. Lexa nodded as she chose a container of left overs to warm up that Clarke had left her knowing that she would have probably stayed at work late again._

_“Mom said you were romantic and chivalrous.”_

_Lexa smiled at her son wondering why he had taken a sudden interest all of sudden to how they met, but she let it slide for now._

_“I was and I still am Aden.” She was pointing to the flowers, “Aden, have you ever wondered why there’s always 1 tulip in the middle of each bouquet I get your mother even if it doesn’t match?”_

_Aden nodded side to side looking confused because he truly never noticed that in every bouquet Lexa bought Clarke there was always at least 1 tulip. Tris didn’t notice until now either, it peaked her interest as well but Clarke intervened._

_“Hey, no spoilers this is my story!”_

_Lexa watched as Clarke put the flowers in the vase and smelled them._

_“Well technically love, it’s our story.”_

_She moved to wrap her arms around Clarke’s waist missing the warmth all day long._

_“But I’ll let you continue.”_

_She slipped away to grab her food from the microwave and sat down to eat while Clarke told the story. “What part were you guys at?”_

_“Mom just met Aunt Raven.” Tris stated._

_“ONLY?!”_ _Lexa looked at Clarke._

_“Kids, you are in for a long story then if you’re only at Aunt Raven.”_

_Clarke slapped Lexa’s arm as she headed back towards her seat at the table._

_“Can I continue now or are we all just going to talk about how I tell stories now too.”_

_With exchanged glances the 3 of them were finally quiet and they allowed Clarke to continue._

_“The tulip story comes later, but don’t worry we’ll get to that.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys there will more Lexa in future chapters and that includes more Clarke and Lexa interactions. It's going to be a slow burn. Comments are always welcomed and feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Clarke Spots Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RARE LEXA SIGHTING ON CAMPUS.  
> Also, Rule #37: Nothing good happens after 2 a.m.

Raven was very serious when she had told Clarke that she was going to teach her how to live. After teaching her the first rule, there seemed to be many others that Clarke had to memorize as per Raven’s request. When Clarke complained that there were too many to remember, the brunette pulled out a notebook she titled the ‘Book of Life’ out of her bag to hand it to her. Clarke chuckled, as she knew she shouldn’t have been surprised to find out that Raven would have conveniently jotted down all the rules some where. Clarke flipped through the notebook and skimmed the pages. The rules were all in chronological order and there were many side notes explaining certain situations intricately. Teasingly, Clarke took a jab at Raven, “So when is this going to be published? Or is this my very own special copy, handwritten by the ever so wise Raven?”

As she turned the pages, Clarke stopped and read out loud Rule #37: “Nothing good ever happens after 2 a.m., just go to bed.” She eyed Raven and tilted her head to the side. “Speaking from experience?”

Raven’s face dropped a bit, but it quickly changed as soon as it came. Clarke didn’t fail to notice the falter in expression though as she was able to finally see the vulnerable girl that was behind the mask of the overconfident player she wish to be portrayed as. She was going to apologize to Raven because she never meant to bring up bad memories if that’s why her face had dropped. But as always in true Raven fashion, she was able to compose herself and shake out the thoughts that clouded her mind in that brief moment and manage to retort back. “Yes, actually. One must not sleep over or over stay their welcome past 2 a.m. It is just a fact of life. Rule #37 has helped me steer clear of many awkward situations and has helped me avoid the very famous morning walk of shame. Remember Clarke, always plan out an escape route.” 

Clarke let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes, happy that Raven wasn’t upset. “Got it.” Clarke closed the notebook and handed it back to the author. “So is there anything else I should know master?”

Raven smirked, “So much! This is only the beginning of a beautiful friendship!” They both smiled at each other. “But first things first, you are going to join my friends and I to compete at Campus Cup this semester!” Raven raised a finger to stop Clarke from protesting. “And no, I am not taking no for an answer. Campus Cup is a Polis tradition to implement unity and teamwork among students at the University. Plus, it’s an easy way to meet new people and to see who will be my distractions for the year, if you catch my drift.” She winked and Clarke knew by now that Raven’s ultimate motive was always to get laid.

“At the beginning of every fall semester there is a party that is held to differentiate students into the 13 different clans. Once you’re in a clan you will compete as a team to gain the campus cup. There are events that are held every 2 weeks to gain points and the clan with the most points at the end wins.”

Clarke interrupted Raven, “But what’s so special about this cup. Will it give me a 4.0 GPA or something?”

Raven gave Clarke a face that showed her how unimpressed she was with her lack of enthusiasm. “Clarke. Is there anything else in this world you don’t think or talk about besides school and grades?”

Raven’s mouth continued to move, but Clarke didn’t hear anything. Her attention was captured elsewhere and it was directed at the brunette with the intricate braids walking right pass them, heading towards the law building. Her headphones were in and there seemed to be an outline of a tattoo on her left arm. She was wearing denim skinny jeans and a black v-neck with a messenger bag slung over her shoulder. Everything about the woman was so simple, but Clarke just knew there was more to this woman than what meets the eye. She admitted to herself that she was very attractive and probably out of her league.

Raven noticed that she lost the blonde’s attention when she hadn’t responded to her question of joining her clan Skaikru for the competition. She turned to face the direction to which Clarke was staring at, when she spotted the woman.

“Lexa.”

The blonde snapped back to reality. “What?”

“The girl that you were gawking at. Her name is Lexa.” Raven turned back to face her friend. “She’s a tough one though. Apparently she’s immune to anyone that shows any remote interest in her.”

Clarke’s gaze returned back to Raven and she was hoping that she didn’t seem too fazed by the stunning brunette as she came out of her trance from staring at her. “Who said I was even interested?” She shrugged to try to brush it off as not a big deal, but Clarke blushed. Clearly her body was betraying her when she tried to tell herself that the woman was totally out of her league. But Clarke couldn’t help but have her mind wander back to her and be a little bit curious about the lady. She was the first person who was able to capture her attention during her attendance at Polis. After the first week of classes, Clarke was glad to find that there were no distractions in her classes. A lot of her fellow students were really nice and friendly, but Clarke didn’t think anything of them but just classmates. She exchanged her number with a few people who pitched her the idea to have study dates with one another, but Clarke quickly notified them that she was more into the studying part than the dating part. ‘No distractions’ she repeated to her self in her mind. 

Raven rolled her eyes and pointed at Clarke’s mouth. “The drool at the edge of your mouth does and the way that your jaw dropped when she walked by.” Clarke moved her hand up to wipe the small amount of drool that was indeed dripping out the side of her lip. She was slightly embarrassed, but Raven was not a person to judge as she had made a living staring at the men and women on campus that were able to turn her head.

“Don’t get me wrong the girl is attractive as eff, but she’s always been closed off from what I’ve heard over the past 3 years that I’ve been here anyways.”

Clarke nodded at this new information about the mysterious Lexa and couldn’t help but think, ‘Why though’.

_“So that was the first time you ever saw Mama?” Aden asked, as he started to rest his chin on his right arm, clearly captivated by the story._

_Clarke first turned her attention to the seat to the left of her to see Lexa giving her a shy smile. She reached over to intertwine their hands as Lexa began to rub the back of her hand with her thumb. No matter where they were, Lexa always seem to be able to enthrall Clarke. So it wasn’t a surprised to her that out of the thousands of students who passed the quad that afternoon to get to class, it was Lexa who was the only one that managed to grab her attention. Clarke directed her gaze at Aden who was sitting across from her, after she finished staring at her wife for a few seconds._

_“Yes, that was the very first time I saw your Mama in the flesh. She was too busy in her own world to notice me starring though. Thank God!” Clarke joked in hopes to reassure Lexa that it was a good thing they hadn’t met that afternoon. Clarke knew she probably would have made a complete fool of herself if she had, but she also knew the reason why Lexa was lost in her own mini world that afternoon too._

_Aden smiled and looked over at Lexa. Her face remained neutral, but she was already lost in her thoughts. Lexa remembered that day vividly as it would become the day where everything changed for her. It started with a goodbye, but ended with a hello._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my best friend in the entire world Val for dealing with me ranting about how I want to write this out. You da best.  
> Next chapter is more Lexa and Costia oriented. I wanted to dive into Lexa's backstory before I dove into her finally getting to meet Clarke.  
> Again, comments and kudos are appreciated.


	4. Promise me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic duo of Lexa and Costia.  
> Rule #25: Don't chase after what doesn't work. Let the universe take over.  
> Oh and don't forget about the Moonshine Incident.

Earlier that morning

 

Lexa drove Costia to the airport and the ride there was eerily silent as they were both lost in their own thoughts. For the first time in their lives they didn’t know what to talk about. They both knew this day would come sooner rather than later as they were both in their senior years of University. But Lexa just thought she had one more year with her best friend before they had to truly depart from one another and head different ways.

Costia was offered an opportunity of a lifetime, as she was one of the few students in the entire world that was hand picked and recruited by a big company that was partnered with NASA to participate in their research study. They were close to a break through that could make the other planets in our galaxy habitable for humans and Costia couldn’t contain her excitement when she first received the news. Lexa was happy for her best friend because she knew that this was Costia’s dream.

As Lexa turned into the airport she chose to park her car, rather than drop her best friend off at the terminal. She didn’t want to admit that she wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet. So she was savoring these last moments with her, as there was a strong possibility that they may not ever see each other again. She took Costia’s luggage out of the trunk, while Costia strapped her backpack on. They walked inside and Costia went to go check in her bags and to retrieve her boarding pass. She assured Lexa that’ll she be back in a couple minutes as she just had to get some papers in order at the desk. So Lexa went to grab a tea at the café in the airport hoping that the warm beverage would ease her mind. As she waited for Costia to finish up the paperwork, Lexa’s mind wandered to the first time they met and remembered the memory as if it was just yesterday.

 

* * *

 

Lexa was playing in her front yard pretending to fight the enemy mountain men that were attacking her nation’s people. She was running rabidly around, totally in character of being a bad ass warrior, that she didn’t notice the uneven pavement and fell face first, scrapping her chin and knees. The little girl from across the street who had her hair up in pigtails witnessed the whole event and rushed over. She checked both ways before crossing the street to help Lexa up and escort her back to her house. She left Lexa sitting in the middle of her living room floor temporarily, so she could go grab her parent’s first aid kid.

On her way back to the living room, the hazel-eyed girl made siren noises pretending to be an ambulance and Lexa noticed that she was now dressed up as a doctor in a white lab coat with a toy stethoscope hanging around her neck. “My name is Costia and I am going to be your Doctor today. It looks like you tripped and have some small injuries. I’m going to clean them up first and then bandage them so you’ll be as good as new.”

She gave small, fragile Lexa a reassuring smile and Lexa nodded letting the pretend Doctor work her healing powers. “This is going to sting a little, but since you haven’t even cried yet this will be a piece of cake.” She applied an alcohol swab to disinfect the scraped skin and Lexa didn’t wince or falter one bit. Even though she was only 7 years old, Lexa didn’t show when things pained her. Her parents instilled a belief in her young, that showing emotions was weakness and to be a great leader you must be in control of them. So even if it did sting, Lexa never showed it.

Costia covered each injury with a bandage, making sure they were each secure so that Lexa could continue saving her people from the mountain men. She helped her get up from the floor using both her hands and Lexa thanked her knowing that her parents always taught her to have good manners. They were walking towards the door when Lexa finally introduced herself. “My name is Lexa. And you are a very good doctor.” She said shyly. Costia’s smile spread across her face because she knew that the girl with the braids across the street always kept to herself and didn’t let the other kids on the block play with her. As Lexa was about to walk across the street Costia called out to her. “If you ever need a doctor Lexa, I’ll be right here always ready to help.” 

Lexa smiled at Costia knowing that she wasn’t an actual real doctor yet, but she played along and invited her to play in her front yard with her. She explained to Costia her fantasy world she created and Costia would add elements she thought that would make the story cooler and Lexa let her. They spent that entire summer playing together and after that, the rest was history.

They were basically inseparable as they lived across the street from one another. It didn’t matter whose house they were at, it was an unspoken rule that one of them would always come over to the other’s house to add to the fantasy world they conjured up since their first day of friendship. Lexa took on the role as the brave warrior who protects her people and leads them to safety and Costia the healer astronomer was always looking for ways to escape planet Earth and to travel the galaxy while tending to the injured. They would only separate when they had to go home to sleep, attend school or if Lexa had training.

* * *

 

 

Lexa came back to reality as her alarm on her phone went off indicating that it was time to get ready for school. The clock read 7:45 a.m. meaning Costia’s flight would be leaving in less than an hour.

Lexa didn’t know how to describe what she was feeling. Costia had always been by her side since they were 7 years old and it was weird to think that they wouldn’t be able to walk across the street to see each other again. Her parents had always taught her that love is weakness and to become a leader one had to be alone. But Costia challenged that idea daily whenever she was with Lexa. She showed Lexa what it was like to be human and what it was like to love someone, something that her parents never taught her

From the day Lexa was born she was destined to take over the Woods’ legacy. Her family came from a long line of military personnel that helped protect the United States by being members of the Department of Defense. The Woods’ daughters were trained to be leaders, while the sons were trained to be warriors. When she was able to start training, her parents enrolled her in multiple styles of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat training. For high school, Lexa attended a private school that specialized in politics and military education, while still providing the other basic subjects given to normal students. With the combination of heavy training and private school, Lexa had less time to hang out with her best friend. But Costia always managed to stay in touch somehow even if it was just 2 minutes in the whole entire day. When they were both accepted into Polis University to attend their respective degrees, Lexa going the political science route and Costia going the astrophysics route, the dynamic duo was reunited once again.

Lexa had more freedom when she attended Polis. Her parents got her an apartment on campus that she could keep on the conditions that she would be able to maintain a high GPA and not fall back on her training. Lexa agreed to the terms, knowing that it wouldn’t be a problem as she’s been doing that her whole life. Taking the keys to her new apartment she offered the spare room to Costia knowing that they would not have a problem living together at all.

Lexa remembered the way the spare room looked before they left for the airport. ‘Empty’, she thought.

 

Costia finished signing off all the papers she needed to get done before she boarded the plane. She saw Lexa sitting at the café and waved her over, as she had to get in line soon to pass airport security. Lexa willed herself to stand up and to move her feet to go say her goodbyes. Her legs felt like jelly and her head was light. For a second she thought she was going to pass out, but Lexa remained calm. She composed herself with taking 3 deep inhales and exhales before she started walking to Costia.

Green eyes met hazel eyes and Lexa could see the gloss that was forming in the hazel eyes. Lexa was use to holding back her tears, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to if Costia began to cry in front of her at the airport, not knowing when they’ll see each other again. Lexa thought of something quick to say. “So this is it eh? One half of the dynamic duo all grown up, ready to save the world?”

Costia’s smile grew and she took Lexa’s hand. “We should make a pact. If the years go by and we both turn 40 and we’re still single. We should marry each other.”

 

_“WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOOOAAHHH! HOLD THE LEGIT PHONE!” Tris, always the dramatic one got up from her seat and started to pace back and forth in the kitchen before she poured herself a glass of wine and returned to the table. “Are you telling me that Aunt Costia proposed to Mama first?”_

_Lexa stole the glass from Tris, taking a sip before giving it back and deciding to go to the kitchen to grab herself a glass as well. “Want one, babe?” Clarke nodded in agreement to the wine, while Aden watched her sister freak out in her chair amused for once._

_“This is the same Aunt Costia who lives on Mars right now, right?” Tris didn’t know how to handle all this information all at once. She drank the wine in gulps._

_Lexa returned to the table handing Clarke a glass of wine and handing Aden a root beer, knowing that her son always felt a little left out when they were all able to drink and he couldn’t._

_“Tris, you already know how the story ends. Calm down and tone down the drama.” Lexa reached for her daughter’s hand to put the wine glass down. “Also, slow down with the wine. Don’t forget you may be a Woods, but you have the Griffin’s genes in you.”_

_“HEY!” Clarke said in protest to defend her line of the family. “We’re not all light weights, I was able to handle my liquor fairly well Lex.”_

_Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke. “May I remind you about the Moonshine incident love.” Clarke’s jaw dropped as she completely forgot about that time in her life. “You wouldn’t!” That was the only night Clarke was never able to fully piece together. She had friends tell her what she did, but there were still parts missing to this day._

_Aden broke up the stare down between the 2 women and asked, “What’s the Moonshine incident?”_

_Lexa just nodded her head and chuckled quietly knowing that Clarke had always been embarrassed of that night, “Don’t worry, we’ll get to that Aden. Mom hasn’t even met me yet, I literally just appeared and she just couldn’t stare away from the most attractive person alive.”_

_Tris finished her glass of wine and went to go pour another. “Am I the only one who is still bamboozled about Aunt Costia asking Mama to marry her?” Aden took a sip of his root beer and Clarke turned to Lexa. “Do you want to handle this one?”_

_Lexa scratched her head and sighed. “Tris. Go grab Raven’s Book of Life and turn to Rule #25 and read it out loud.”_

_Tris went to the bookshelf in the living room and found the black book with the golden pages. It was definitely a better upgrade to the first Book of Life that was written in a coiled black notebook. She brought it to the table and turned to Rule #25: “Don’t chase after what doesn’t work. Let the universe take over.” Tris looked up at her Mama perplexed to why she chose that Rule out of the many other Rules in the book._

_Lexa looked back at her daughter. Staring into the blue eyes that were almost identical to Clarke’s. “Keep that Rule in mind as I tell you what happened between Aunt Costia and I before your mom came into the picture.”_

 

Lexa could now tell that under Costia’s excitement for the opportunity she was scared to leave too. But Lexa humored her, “Are you asking me to be you’re back up wife Cos? Because remember when we tried the whole dating thing freshman year… Didn’t we also make a pact to never to try that again because it was literally the most awkward experiences of our lives, right next to when we went through puberty. “

Costia let go of Lexa’s hand and punched her in the arm. She then shook her hand in pain because Lexa was literally all muscle and bone and there was really no cushion of fat, so punching Lexa was literally like punching a steel wall. But Lexa acted like her arm was throbbing from the punch even though Costia knew that Lexa probably didn’t feel any of the force that came from her arm.

“Oh please Lexa. I was an amazing girlfriend. It’s really your lost you know, think about all the Aliens in the galaxy that would die to make me their queen.” They both burst out laughing at how ridiculous the idea of Costia being a leader to a group of Aliens was. It brought back a fond memory of when they switched roles in their fantasy world and Costia was the warrior instead of Lexa, while Lexa was the healer. Lexa tried to hold back laughter. “Yah and those poor aliens wouldn’t know that they’d become extinct in under 24 hours with you in charge.” She continued to laugh with Costia until they both slowed down and the laughing ceased. Costia wiped a tear from her eye, not knowing if it was from laughing too hard or not being able to see her best friend every day to make memories like the ones they made ever since they were 7. Costia took a deep breath.

“To be honest Lex, this pact is just for you to realize that if you don’t find a wife in the next couple of years you’ll be stuck with me. I mean just think about having me as a wife everyday and sharing a bed with me. You and me both know I sleep like a star fish, so if we were to get married you better get use to sleeping on the floor or the couch.” The sarcasm was evident before Costia’s face turned serious. “You’ll always be my first love Lex and I’ll always be your person.“

“But…?” Lexa asked knowing that Costia was going to give her one of her ever so famous life lessons.

“But you have to give yourself a chance at love Lex. I want to be able to know that if I leave and if we do reach our goals and are able to habitat other planets, I want to know that my best friend was able to love someone as much as I loved her. I’d rather not have my best friend be alone for the duration of her life because she’s too focused saving and defending her people, that the number one person she forgets to save is herself.”

Lexa became very quiet.

“It’s your senior year Lex, and after this year you’ll be out in the real world actually protecting people from war and everything we actually imagined when we were kids. But wouldn’t it be worth more if the people you were protecting had some value other then they are your people.” Costia took a deep breath in and took a deep breath out. Hoping to keep her voice from wavering too much she continued. “Love is not weakness, Lex. And out of everyone in the entire galaxy you deserve to feel loved by someone and to be able to return that love back.” She took her hand. “Our relationship never worked out because we started it on the wrong reasons. Sure, it made complete sense and it seemed like the right thing to do. I mean who wouldn’t want to be in love with their best friend? But I tried so bad to make it work, when I knew deep down you could never love me as more than just a friend.” Costia’s eyes began to water and Lexa hated to see that she inflicted so much pain to her best friend. But she also couldn’t deny the truth in her words either.

Lexa loved Costia, she truly did. But she was never able to fully give her the love that she deserved. Love is weakness is engrained in Lexa’s heart, soul, and body. As much as Costia was the perfect girlfriend, Lexa always felt that something was missing and she hated that she didn’t know what it was.

Costia took another deep breath and looked up to the sky to stop her from crying. As she lowered her gaze, her hazel eyes found the same green eyes she saw when they first met when they were 7 years old. “One day, you’re going to find a woman where the stars just align and everything will make sense.”

Lexa spoke quietly as her eyes dropped down to look at her own feet. “How do you know Cos? I mean what if we were suppose to actually work out and be endgame.”

Costia looked at the girl with awe. This was her first time ever seeing Lexa so small and vulnerable. ‘Maybe I’m finally getting through,’ she thought to herself. Costia cooed, “Hey, eyes on me lex.” Lexa slightly raised her head up to meet Costia’s eyes as she was trying to hide from showing how much emotion was going through her veins.

“You and me both know that we are definitely not endgame. If the universe wanted us to be together then it’ll bring us back together. But I have a gut feeling that the universe has another plan for you.

“But I don’t even know what love feels like Cos. Isn’t it easier to just call it weakness and move on with our lives.” Lexa began to regain the control over her emotions. Costia could see that Lexa was putting her walls back up, so she only had a small window of opportunity to finally get through to her.

“It will feel like coming up for fresh air, but you never knew you were drowning to begin with. Something will just click inside of you and you will be forever changed. It’s cheesy and romantic I know and I know it’s hard to believe that love can just do that to a person when you’ve been told your whole life that it’s weakness. But love is not weakness Lex. I beg you to be able to see that one day.”

She paused hoping that Lexa would say something, but she knew her best friend put her guards back up again.

The airport intercom came on notifying passengers that her plane would be departing in 30 minutes.

Costia looked at Lexa noticing that the vulnerable woman she saw earlier was no longer there. It was replaced with her stoic, neutral gaze she used when she didn’t want to show emotion.

“This is a long shot, but Lex before I leave can you promise me something?”

Lexa looked at her, unsure of what she would ask of her when her plane was leaving in less than 30 minutes and she had to get past security still.

“Can you promise me that the next time a woman catches your eye, you’ll give yourself a chance at love?”

Lexa’s face remained neutral. “Cos, you know I don’t make promises…”

“…that you don’t know whether you can keep.” She finished the sentence for her. Costia knew that Lexa only made promises she knew she could keep. So it wasn’t a surprise to her when she wasn’t able to hear Lexa promise to her that she’d give herself a chance.

Costia sighed and kissed Lexa’s cheek before embracing her childhood best friend in a hug. “I’ll call the second I land okay?” Lexa returned the hug hoping that her face didn’t show any emotion with what Costia has always reminded her. _Love is not weakness_. They let go of each other and locked eyes once again.

“May we meet again,” Lexa blankly said hoping to remain stoic.

Costia nodded and smiled one more time, “May we meet again.” She paused to look at Lexa in front of her one more time, before she turned around and headed towards airport security hoping that she didn’t delay her flight.

Lexa watched Costia disappear into the crowd and a single teardrop fell from her left eye onto her cheek. “I promise to give myself a chance at love.” Lexa wiped away her tear and headed back to her car. Maybe the universe did have something else planned for her.

 

_Tris was silent for a couple of beats before she finally used her voice. “So you and Aunt Costia dated before Mom during your freshman year?”_

_Lexa nodded up and down._

_“For how long?”_

_“Ummm…. 6 months I think.”_

_“So, you’re telling me that Aunt Costia could have been my Mom and I MISSED THE OPPORTUNITY TO BE THE FIRST CHILD THAT WAS BORN ON MARS!”_

_Lexa began to bang her head on the table murmuring to Clarke to handle her daughter._

_Clarke began to laugh alongside Aden, as Tris definitely raced to the big picture without making any sense to it. She stopped Lexa from banging her head. “Babe, stop that before you lose more brain cells. The wine has that covered, you don’t need to make it worst.”_

_Aden was still laughing about Tris’s statement of being the first child that was born on Mars, so he decided to enlighten his older sister. “Hey, genius. If Mama never met Mom you technically wouldn’t even be alive. So screw being the first born on Mars, I’d rather be alive then not even exist.”_

_Clarke high fived Aden from across the table before turning her gaze to her daughter who had realized the truth in what he said._

_Tris's face dropped and she turned to face her mom looking very apologetic. “…. Sorry Mom I didn’t mean to make it seem like I wanted Aunt Costia as a mother instead of you. I just really want to go to Mars.”_

_Clarke got up to embrace Tris in a hug.“It’s okay love, no offense was taken. I do know how much you love Mars and I think that second glass of wine didn’t allow you to connect the dots, so I’ll let it slide for now.” Clarke let go of her daughter as she headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes._

_Tris got up to help her, also putting her own wine glass in the sink hoping that she wouldn’t act so stupid next time._

_“Sooo…. Were you able to keep your promise to Aunt Costia?”_

_Lexa smirked. “Aden, have I ever broken a promise?”_

_He looked deep in thought and Lexa found a pen on the table and threw it at him. His face was smug. “… Not that I know of.”_ _Lexa banged her head on the table again thinking how could she of raised such a smart ass. She stopped after 3 times, knowing that Clarke would scold her if she kept doing it._

_“Yes, I did keep that promise to Aunt Costia.” She paused and looked over at her daughter and wife who were having their own little private conversation. Aden threw the pen back at her wanting her to finish, when he instinctively crossed his arms in an X right away, in case Lexa chose to retaliate.“Okay. Okay. Cease fire." Aden dropped his arms and patiently waited for a response. "I always keep my promises Aden. But I guess the universe was on my side too that evening.”_

_Aden was able to put the pieces together after that. “You met Mom that evening, didn’t you?”_

_Lexa nodded her head. To this day Lexa still couldn’t believe how well the universe planned it all out for her. Lexa was upset that her best friend left her that she ended up at a bar that evening alone thinking about how she would be able to keep her promise. Who knew a certain blonde was on her way to the same bar at that exact moment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't know how many times I've edited this Chapter. I didn't know how I wanted to portray Lexa and at first Costia was going to be a doctor. But I'm happy with the way it turned out I think...  
> Feedback is appreciated, because this was definitely a hard chapter for me to write since I was so indecisive. But ya if you hate it let me know. If my writing is weird also let me know. The more constructive criticism the more I can cater to you guys.  
> Again, Shout out to my home slice VAL!


	5. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #10: A girl that hot has to be equal parts crazy.  
> Challenge Accepted.  
> LEGEND... wait for it... DARY!  
> SLUT UP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter as I will be taking a break from writing since I have 4 finals in 5 days this week. YAY!  
> I just wanted a happy chapter to follow the one after Costia Left.

Raven cleared her throat. "If you could please refer to Rule #10 in the Book of Life, you should also know that a girl that hot has to be equal parts crazy. She must never be below the Vicky Mendoza Diagonal on the Hot and Crazy Scale." Raven started to draw the graph mid air emphasizing to Clarke that being below the diagonal was a one way trip to crazy town. "Lexa is a straight up dime, so you better prepare yourself for the crazy train Clarke.”

Clarke shook her head and blushed, “Don’t worry Raven, I don’t plan on having any distractions this year. So even if I was interested I don’t have the time in between anatomy and pharmacology. My work load is hectic this semester.”

Raven stood up. “Challenge accepted. I, Raven Reyes, am going to get you Clarke….”

“Griffin.”

“…Clarke Griffin the unattainable woman named Lexa Woods. It’s going to be legend… wait for it…DARY. LEGENDARY!”

Clarke panicked. “No Raven. Please don’t. Like you said she’s closed off. Plus she’s out of my league anyways. And I’m the new kid and no one ever likes the new kid. Also, did you not just hear that I have a tough semester? She probably wouldn’t even think of dating me.” Clarke continued to ramble and Raven shushed her.

“Clarke, give yourself a chance. Plus, what do you have to lose! Meet me at the Ark Saturday at 9 p.m. sharp. Lexa is captain of the Trikru clan so I know she’ll be there. AND SLUT UP!”

“I’m not going to slut up Raven.” Clarke quickly added.

“I didn’t actually mean… just Clarke. Please, just look hot okay?” Raven was stammering and Clarke rolled her eyes. “Hey, my jeans and a t-shirt look got your attention didn’t it?”

Raven brushed Clarke’s comment aside. “Saturday is the mixer for the Campus cup. It’ll be epic trust me. And it's 3 days away, so don’t give me an excuse that you had to catch up on your readings or something. AGAIN! It’s only the second week of school need I remind you.”

Clarke ran her fingers through her blonde locks and began to wonder what she was getting her self into. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have been paying attention, last chapter said that Lexa would meet Clarke later that evening. While in this chapter Raven tells Clarke that she'll be able to meet her in 3 days....  
> SPOILER: Clarke and Lexa will finally meet next chapter. But I won't be writing that chapter till after finals, so be patient fam!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!


	6. Have you met Clarke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haaaavvee you met Clarke?  
> Rule #15 - If you're not scared, then you're not taking a chance. If you're not taking a chance then what the hell are you doing?  
> Rule #24 - You have to wait 3 days until you call the chick after she gives you her number.  
> Rule#29 - Some people are worth a lot of work to keep around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to upload this on my phone cause my computer was being mean so sorry for any mistakes.

Clarke got back to her apartment around 8:00 that evening. She was waiting for the elevator as a blonde walked up and waited next to her. As the elevator arrived they both stepped forward and entered. The other blonde pressed level 3 and politely asked which floor Clarke needed. “Same one,” she responded as she politely smiled at the stranger in the elevator. In the awkward silence Clarke’s eyes fell to the back of the woman’s hoodie that said Trikru. She was trying to think of where she heard the word before when the image of the brunette flashed in her memory. Clarke remembered Raven explaining Campus Cup to her and how Lexa was captain of the Trikru clan. ‘Maybe this woman knew Lexa’. The elevator chimed in and both girls stepped out of the elevator heading in the same direction, as their apartments must have been in the same vicinity.

As Clarke walked behind her she decided to just break the ice and hope the woman was friendly enough to respond. What did she have to lose right?

“Hey, so you’re a member of Trikru eh?”

The blonde turned around to look at Clarke and eyed her up and down. She couldn’t recognize the new face and thought that she must have been a freshman or someone who just heard about Campus Cup.

“You must be new because, one, I’ve been a part of Trikru since my freshman year, and two, I am one of the founding members of the cup.” The blonde stopped in the hallway thinking that her cousin would have probably called her rude if she had heard her response to the curious new blonde. So she decided to take a more friendly approach and actually introduce herself.

“The name is Anya. Anya Woods.”

 

_“YASSSSS AUNT ANYA!” Tris exclaimed as her hands went up in celebration. She lowered her hands and gestured for her mother to continue once again._

 

Anya reached out her hand to shake Clarke’s. Clarke shook it, but her mind froze when she heard the last name Woods. ‘Didn’t Raven say that Lexa’s last name was Woods?’

Anya began to walk again and continued to explain herself. “I’m actually a recent graduate, so sadly you can now say I am a former member of Trikru. But the legacy is now passed onto my cousin, as Trikru has never lost a single year with me being on the team. I’m sure Lexa can bring it home again though.”

At the sound of her name Clarke blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. “Wait. You know Lexa?” Of course she would make a fool out of herself especially in front of someone who is related to her.

Anya laughed. “Well she is my cousin, so yes, you can definitely say I know her.”

Clarke began to turn a shade of pink. Embarrassed that she asked such a stupid question.

Anya punched her in the arm. A little hard for Clarke’s liking, but she didn’t want to be perceived as the woman who was crushing on her cousin and was also weak.

“Hey, it’s all good. I get that a lot. My cousin likes to keep to herself, so for some ungodly reason a lot of people are attracted to that mysterious aura.” She stopped at her apartment facing Clarke. “But you’re new. I know because I would be able to recognize anyone who was living on the same floor I’m living on too. So who knows, maybe you might just be the new face Lexa needs in her life.” With that being said, Anya turned to open her apartment. As she was about to turn the doorknob she was reminded that Lexa had texted her saying she was going to be at the bar that night.

Anya knew that Lexa was hurting a little bit after saying goodbye to Costia earlier that morning. She gave Lexa the space she needed knowing the feeling that it was hard to say goodbye to someone who meant a great deal in your life. Especially being a Woods and having to hide their emotions, she knew that Lexa probably didn’t want to see her cousin tonight. But that didn’t necessarily mean that Anya couldn’t get someone else in the form of another blonde to go check up on her for her. Before Clarke was able to walk to her apartment Anya stopped her.

“What are you doing tonight?”

 

And that’s how Clarke found herself tagging along with Anya to the Ark. They stepped inside and sat at the booth Clarke had sat in earlier when she met Raven.  Clarke saw Lexa was sitting at the bar with a drink in hand playing with her fingers, absorbed in her own world, not noticing anything around her. Again, she was mesmerized with the brunette that she didn’t notice that Raven had scooted into the booth next to her.

“Well, well, well, who do we have here?” Raven eyed Anya and gave her a mischievous smirk. “2 Woods women have graced the Ark with their presence tonight and it’s not because of an event or reasons where they need to be obligatory here.” Anya rolled her eyes as Raven turned to face Clarke. “And might I add seeing Ms. Griffin here again twice in one day is also an interesting turn of events as well.” She paused as Harper the waitress asked if they needed any drinks, each ordering a beverage as Raven continued to speak as Harper walked away. “So will one of you fill me in to explain how does my favorite blonde from Trikru end up at the bar with my new found blonde today?”

Anya looked towards Clarke still a little unsure why she had invited the stranger in the elevator along with her to get her little cousin. But she was also intrigued in finding out why Clarke had an interest in her cousin in the first place and why she had agreed so quickly to come with her if it meant seeing Lexa. Before Anya could say anything Clarke responded. “We live in the same building."

Raven smirked at her friend knowing that it didn’t fully explain why they had come to the bar though. While pointing towards Lexa, Raven explained the obvious culprit to their presence tonight, “Something tells me that you didn’t come to the bar tonight to run into this brunette. It seems like maybe you have an eye out for another brunette. One that is sitting at the bar perhaps?”

Clarke blushed knowing that Raven knew that Lexa had grabbed her interest since seeing her at the quad that afternoon. Luckily for Clarke, Anya broke her silence showing some concern over her cousin who was sitting alone at the bar asking for another drink.

“How long has she been here?”

Raven’s smirk went away and a look of sympathy was now on her face. “Maybe an hour or so. That’s her third drink I believe. She just got off the phone maybe 20 minutes ago and she looked a lot sadder after it than when she first walked in actually.” Clarke turned to face Raven, a little surprised at how attentive she was to the other brunette. “What? I’m a sucker for seeing women being sad. Sue me.”

Anya nodded, contemplating what her next step would be. If this were a normal night she would usually just stay in her apartment, only beginning to worry if she hadn’t heard from either Lexa or Costia as the night went on. But she knew there would be no Costia coming to save Lexa from drinking herself to a stupor. No Costia to text her that Lexa had made it home okay. No Costia to call her asking why Lexa wouldn’t just let her love her. For the past 4 years, Anya had always just watched from a far as she watched Costia pick up Lexa’s broken pieces and pieced them back together. But today there would be no Costia to pick up the broken pieces. Instead the reason why they were broken to begin with was because Lexa couldn’t ever fully let anyone in to her heart. It was always head over heart for Lexa and although Costia had the tools to mend the shattering heart that was inside of her, she wasn’t the glue that was able to stop Lexa from tearing her own heart a part.

Lexa was damaged and sometimes Anya thought that maybe she would always be. Growing up as a Woods, she understood the responsibility and legacy to her family name, but her dad and Lexa’s Uncle Gus, had never instilled the belief that love is weakness that was ingrained in Lexa’s whole body. She knew Lexa’s parents were stricter and were away more times than needed, but Lexa never ever showed how much it pained her until they passed away during her sophomore year. After that Lexa focused solely on school, winning the Campus Cup and drinking herself to her own dark abode some nights refusing to talk about the emotions that were streaming through her body. Costia would cover for Lexa and watch over her and let Anya know if anything was needed. Even if Lexa didn’t know Anya was there for her, she always managed to have her back in some way or form.

When Lexa started university, the cousins had a private agreement to stay out of each other’s personal lives so long as none of them did anything remotely idiotic. So Anya always kept her space, watching Lexa from a far as Costia was the one who would be the inside source just so she could have a peace of mind that the kid was doing okay. Without Costia here in Polis Anya didn’t know what to do. So maybe that’s why she had asked Clarke to come with her to the Ark. It was really a Hail Mary play. She didn’t know who this Clarke character was besides the obvious interest she had in her cousin. But she wasn’t wrong when she told Clarke that maybe she was the new face Lexa needed in her life. What did she have to lose right? As Anya was lost in her own world staring down her cousin who was taking a massive gulp from her beer, she didn’t realize the bickering mess that was unfolding in front of her between Raven and Clarke.

“Clarke, just go balls up and talk to her. Why did you even come in the first place if you weren’t going to talk to her?”

“Oh okay Raven like it’s that easy. The woman is a fricken Goddess. Out of my league. She is a straight up dime like you said and I’m like a nickel and two pennies.”

“First off Clarke, you are not a 7. I am a little bit offended if you thought I would go that low on the hotness scale in general. I don’t bang anyone below an 8 and you are seriously underestimating yourself.” Raven sighed in defeat before she got up and tugged Clarke along with her.

“Raven, what the hell are you doing?!” She whispered as she noticed that she was being led directly to the bar and specifically to the woman she had been avoiding to confront. Raven gave her a sly smile and whispered back, “Just follow my lead.” Before Clarke could protest she was being introduced.

Raven tapped the brunette’s shoulders and pulled Clarke to the seat next to her making her sit down.

“Haaavvvveeeee you met Clarke?”

Lexa looked at the blonde a little bit confused. But before she could say anything Raven was bolting back to the booth in record time grabbing Anya by the wrists and pulling her out of the Ark. Lexa chuckled a little at the getaway and she couldn’t make out whether the blonde that Raven was dragging out of the bar with her was her cousin or not. She turned back to face the stranger that Raven had introduced her to and couldn’t deny how attractive she purely was. Lexa looked her over and couldn’t recognize her at all.

“Clarke, right?” She tried to maintain eye contact with the blonde, but couldn’t help her eyes divert away and back onto her beer that was in front of her. For some reason Lexa felt exposed when she looked at Clarke. Like her blue eyes were seeing right through her cool, calm façade.

The blonde nodded and started to apologize. “Sorry about my friend, she’s an odd one.”

They laughed in unison. “Reyes right? Raven Reyes.” Lexa turned towards Clarke giving her more of an open expression versus cold. “I remember competing against her clan Skaikru during the Campus Cup. She’s kind of a womanizer no offense.” She took a sip of her beer and Clarke watched as her eyes fell on the thin pink lips. “Should I be worried that you just want to get in bed with me as well Clarke?”

Clarke turned to face Lexa and tried to remain calm, but she couldn’t help but have her emotions expose her once again. She felt the heat on her cheeks and her heart start to beat faster than before. She moved her hair to one side noticing that Lexa was waiting for a response.

“Uhmm… no. I mean unless you want me to. What I mean to say is that you’re really beautiful. And oh my god I can’t believe I’m saying this all out loud. You can stop me anytime. Please stop me.” Clarke paused briefly allowing Lexa to stop her if she wanted. When she didn’t say anything Clarke began to continue making a fool out of herself. “Uhm not that I wouldn’t want to be in bed with you, but I also would want to get to know you outside the bedroom too. Oh, God.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at the stammering blonde who was lost for words. She thought it was adorable how nervous Clarke was at the moment. She reached out and placed a reassuring hand on her thigh trying to sooth the blonde and get her to slow down. Clarke looked down at the hand and then back to Lexa’s green eyes that were now looking directly in her blue eyes.

“You’re right.” Lexa chuckled. “I probably should have stopped you earlier, but you’re pretty cute when you’re all flustered like that.” She finished the rest of her beer and stood up from the bar. “It’s Lexa by the way. In case Raven had missed to tell you that which I’m sure she hasn’t.” Clarke had stood up from the seat as well noticing that Lexa had maybe a couple centimeters over her.

“It was a pleasure meeting you Clarke. I was having a not so great day but meeting you was definitely a highlight.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s arm and penned in a 7-digit number. “For the days when you want to know me outside the bedroom.” Lexa winked at Clarke before she stepped away from her and began heading for the door.

Before Lexa was able to push the door open her cell phone rang. It was an unknown number and Lexa had thought that it might have been Costia again since her location was kept a secret it wouldn’t have been odd to have a different number when she called.

“Hello?” Lexa answered.

It was then she also heard the words spoken through the phone by the voice that was also in the same location that she was in as well. “What about tonight?”

Lexa turned around to face Clarke. “What about tonight?”

Clarke grinned at Lexa. Now aware she had her full and undivided attention. “You wrote down your number and told me it was for the days when I want to know you outside the bedroom, but what about the nights? What about tonight?”

Lexa’s heart started to race and she looked at those blue eyes again, the ones that could see right through her and it was almost as if that the blonde and the brunette were the only ones in the bar at that exact moment.

“I swear to you that I can act like a normal human being who isn’t a blabbering baboon.” Clarke paused. “I mean if you also want to get to know me outside the bedroom as well?” She smirked and took a step forward and it was almost as if a magnet were pulling them together as Lexa reciprocated moving towards her too closing the gap that was originally made by her.

Electricity could have been sparked by the tension that was between them. Once Clarke was in closer proximity she hung up the phone and locked Lexa’s eyes with hers. “So what do you say?”

Lexa’s heart was beating faster and she felt that it might have exploded out of her chest if it could. Love is weakness she thought to herself. She was about to tell Clarke no when a memory of her friend at the airport disappearing into the crowd flashed her mind. She promised.

 

_“And that kids is how I met your mother?” Lexa stretched out of her chair and yawed noticing that it was getting late. “We met at a bar and it was all thanks to your Aunt Raven and Aunt Anya. And I guess you can say a little bit of Aunt Costia since she asked me to make that promise.”_

_Tris got up from the table and went to go put her jacket on. “Now that that’s done I’m going to head over to Jasper and Monty’s. It’s girl’s night out and I promised them that I would make an appearance.” She moved to kiss each of her parents on the cheek before leaving. Clarke reminded her to stay safe and walked her towards the door._

_When she returned back to the table she noticed that Aden was lingering and fiddling with the label on his root beer, while Lexa was about ready to pass out and head upstairs for bed. “No plans tonight Aden?” She questioned._

_He shook his head. “No, we have a game tomorrow so Coach wanted us to rest up tonight.”_

_Clarke walked over to Lexa hugging her while she was still seated._

_He spoke again, “Sooo…..?” Both of his parents raised an eyebrow at him, noticing that he had yet to move from the table. “What about the moonshine incident and the reason why you always keep 1 tulip in Mom’s flowers? Also, were Aunt Raven and Aunt Anya dating each other at that point?”_

_Clarke snickered and let go of her wife. “I thought you just wanted to know how we met?”_

_He smiled and stated, “As a matter of fact I also said details.” He got them. “That’s how you guys met, but not how you guys got to this point.”_

_Lexa got up and ruffled his dark hair, stealing the empty root beer bottle out of his hands. “So you want the full on lovey dovey, gross, cheesy story of how we fell in love and got married and ended up having 2 amazing kids?”_

_“Yuuuuppppp!”_

_Lexa sighed. “Always the inquisitive one?”_

_He gave an innocent smile. “I get it from Mom.” Clarke faked looking offended._

_“Well he isn’t wrong now?”_

_Clarke rolled her eyes at both of them. “Alright, before your Mama passes out though. Shall we pick up where we left off?”_

_Aden was beaming with excitement and curiosity. He nodded up and down to let Clarke continue on with the story._

 

“Lexa?” Clarke said amidst the silence. She wasn’t sure what Lexa would say; she kind of just went for it. Her fingers were dialing the number on her phone like they were possessed and the next thing she knew, here they were standing in the middle of the Ark, Clarke asking Lexa to take a chance with her. Raven was right, she thought, even if she did get rejected she didn’t lose anything for asking and going for it. But Clarke couldn’t help but be a little scared.

 

_“Rule #15.” Aden interrupted._

_Clarke cut in before he finished. “If you’re not scared, then you’re not taking a chance. If you’re not taking a chance then what the hell are you doing anyway?” She looked at Aden interested at how he remembered that one._

_He shrugged and brushed it off like it was no big deal. “It’s one of my favorite rules from Aunt Raven’s book. Of course I would remember it. Please continue.”_

 

Lexa had been nervous and scared as well, but she was thinking the exact same thing Clarke was thinking, except instead of Raven she thought of Costia. Costia was right; she needed to give herself a chance at some point in her life, why not now.

She negotiated the offer. “How about…” She paused for a brief second. “I walk you home and we postpone tonight to Friday night. Not that I wouldn’t like to spend some time with you tonight, but it’s also late and I’ve had a couple of drinks and I would want to definitely get to know you more on a proper date sober.”

Clarke gave a pondering look making it seem that it was a hard decision for her to accept. “Alright.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “Alright to walking you home or alright to Friday night?”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and led her out of the Ark. “Alright to both.”

They both smiled and began the walk to Clarke’s apartment.

 

It was a short walk. Clarke only lived about 2 blocks away from the Ark so it didn’t give them enough time to actually thoroughly get to know one another. When they arrived at Clarke’s apartment she was disappointed that the time between them was so quick. She could probably talk to Lexa all night with their hands intertwined. She noted that talking to her was an instant comfort. Nothing felt forced or awkward like how it usually is when people first get to know each other. She was hoping that Lexa had felt the same and that her first impression of acting like a fool changed after this walk.

Lexa spoke first. “You live in the same building as my cousin Anya. Do you know her?”

Clarke wasn’t sure if she should admit the whole reason she was at the Ark was because of her cousin. But she went with being honest; she didn’t want to deceive Lexa in anyway. “I do actually. We live on the same floor.” She nervously began to laugh. “She’s sort of the reason why I was at the Ark tonight.”

Lexa looked perplexed, but then put the pieces together. Anya probably knew the reason why she was at the bar was because of Costia leaving that morning. Lexa smiled knowing that Anya always had her back even though she didn’t ever want to reveal that she did.

“Makes sense. Was she the one being dragged out along with Raven when she left?”

“Yup.”

“Remind me to thank both of them.”

“Hey!” Clarke playfully punched Lexa in the arm. Noting how muscular the slim brunette was. “I’m the one who does most of the work and they are the ones that get the thanks?”

Lexa gave a small smile and leaned in to kiss Clarke on the cheek. “Goodnight Clarke.”

Clarke stared into Lexa’s green eyes and couldn’t figure out what she was thinking.

“Goodnight Lexa.”

She turned around and walked into her apartment building glimpsing back once to find Lexa staring back at her.

As the elevator lifted her up to her floor, she walked to her door surprised to find Raven and Anya sitting outside of it. “Did you guys wait up for me?”

Raven got up and let Clarke access her door to open it to let them all in.

“Well, I was going to fiddle with your locks, but blondie over there said something about breaking and entering and stopped me. Which reminds me Clarke, you should really get a better lock for your door. Probably would have taken me 3 minutes max to crack that puppy open.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m sure burglars aren’t educated in astrophysics and mechanical engineering Raven. But if you’re so smart, why don’t you install me a new lock.”

Raven plopped herself onto the couch. “No problem. I’ll be over tomorrow with the supplies. You shouldn’t ever assume that burglars aren’t as smart as I am. Like I’m a genius, but they might be a level below me, who knows!”

Anya cut in. “Do all you guys do is bicker with one another?” She leaned against the kitchen counter as Clarke asked them if any of them wanted a drink from the fridge.

Clarke had each passed them a bottle of beer and went to go sit down with Raven on the couch. Anya soon joined them and sat at the armchair.

“Soooo… not that I don’t enjoy your guys’ company but why were you guys waiting for me?” Clarke asked.

Raven sat up. “Well I just wanted to know how operation get Clarke Griffin the unattainable Lexa Woods is going. That one…” She pointed over to Anya. “… Just came to keep me company, obviously.” Anya shook her head in disagreement, knowing that Clarke knew that Raven had been lying. “So did you strike out? It’s been only 15 minutes since I last left you alone. Unless you got it all done in those 15 minutes then high five.” Raven raised her hand up to Clarke, but Clarke took her hand and just put it down onto the couch.

“I didn’t strike out.”

“So what happened then?” This time it was Anya who was asking the question.

Clarke turned to face her noting the genuine concern on Anya’s face. Clarke remembered Lexa saying she didn’t have a great day that day and she never brought it up during their walk. Plus Anya had ceased to explain why she wanted Clarke to come along with her to go grab her cousin. There was a missing puzzle piece that Clarke needed to fully understand the complexities of the Woods women, but she didn’t want to ask as it was too soon to find out in her own opinion. They were just starting to get to know each other anyways. So instead of asking why, she answered the lingering question.

“Nothing much. I basically made a fool out of myself and thought I blew it. But the universe decided to be nice to me because…” Clarke raised her wrist to show them the scribbled number on it. Both of their jaws had dropped seeing the inked wrist.

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU, CLARKE GRIFFIN, GET LEXA’S NUMBER!” Raven stood up and slapped herself across the face. “Okay definitely not a dream.” She dropped to her knees. “Clarke Griffin, I was wrong. Maybe you should be the one who should be teaching me how to live because daayyuumm gurl you have game!”

Anya too looked shocked and grabbed Clarke’s wrist to see if Lexa didn’t just write down a bogus number. “Raven’s right Griffin, you must have done something right because that is definitely Lexa’s number.”

Clarke took back her wrist as Anya had let go of it to go back to sit down on the armchair. “I know it’s hers because she answered it when I called the number,” she explained.

Raven got up from her knees and took a seat back onto the couch. “Clarke, you broke Rule #24. You have to wait 3 days until you call the chick after she gives you her number!”

Raven looked at her with disappointment, but Clarke countered back. “Well, Raven if I waited 3 days then I wouldn’t have a date this Friday.”

Raven began to fake cry. “It was just a couple hours ago you were my young padawan, but now you, my apprentice are now a master.”

Clarke shoved the woman beside her and Raven stopped the theatrics.

“Who asked who?” Anya questioned.

“Both of us?” Clarke said unsure. “I called her asking if she wanted to actually hang out tonight. Eager I know. But then she asked me whether we can postpone for Friday instead because she wanted to be sober for it.”  

Anya nodded her head and got up. “Well you did good Griffin. Keep me posted. I better not ask any more questions as that would be prying more into my cousin’s private life. But you know where to find me if you need help.” She pulled Raven up from the couch. “C’mon, it’s getting late. I’m sure we both have kept her out way longer than need be. Plus it’s a school night.”

“Okay mom.” Raven followed Anya to the door as Clarke got up to do the same. She opened the door, thanking them for the night while stifling down a yawn.

“Raven I’ll see you tomorrow right?” Clarke asked.

“Correcto mundo Clarke. Buenas noches chica.”

“And Anya.” The other blonde turned to face Clarke. “I’ll see you around I guess?”

She gave a small smile that was almost identical to the one Lexa had given her. “I’ll see you around Griffin.”

Clarke began to close the door when Anya had stopped it. “I forgot to say something.” Brown eyes connected with blue and with a serious face Anya instilled fear into Clarke. “I like you Griffin, but I also don’t know anything about you besides that you’re the new kid around here. So I just have to make myself crystal clear. You hurt Lexa and I will come and hurt you personally. Got it?”

Clarke nodded. “Got it.”

Anya let go of the door. “Sweet dreams Griffin.” She walked away alongside with Raven and as Clarke closed the door she heard Raven’s voice muffled through the door, “Try not to dream about Lexa!” With that she locked her door and headed off to get ready for bed.

 

The 2 women walked over to Anya’s apartment that was only a couple doors down.

“I thought the oh so famous Raven Reyes didn’t do things like keep a woman company or walk her to her door to say good night?” Anya teased her.

Raven smiled and looked directly into Anya’s eyes. “Rule #29. Some people are worth a lot of work to keep around.” There was no playfulness in the way she said it or any clue that she was trying to just bang Anya. Raven was serious and Anya could see that the woman she met in the past was definitely different than the woman standing in front of her now.

Anya dropped her walls. “Rae, you can’t just say those things and not mean it.”

Raven cut in. “I do mean it Anya.”

“Raven…”

“Anya. Let me prove it.”

Anya opened her door and stepped inside. “Goodnight Raven.”

Raven looked defeated, but she did mean it when she said that some people were worth a lot of work to keep around. So she was willing to work at it if it meant getting Anya back.

“Goodnight Anya.”

The door shut close and Raven walked over towards the elevators. In that moment Raven and Clarke thought the same thing, ‘The Woods are going to be the death of them’. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright fam, sorry for the late update. My brain was fried after finals and tbh I was just gonna end the fic but noticed some loose ends. Don't worry we will get to meet the rest of the gang soon. But not without a first date between Clarke and Lexa. Also, raven and Anya? Wait and see fam. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


	7. Octavia meet Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya run in.  
> Costia calls Lexa.  
> Clarke meets Bellamy, Harper and Octavia in that order.  
> Lexa gives Clarke the first tulip.  
> Rule #31: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Never skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again my computer is mean and I uploaded this through my phone.

Clarke was awoken by the knock that persisted on her door. She looked at her clock. 6:15 a.m., who the hell was knocking at her door at 6 in the morning. She got up, put on a hoodie and headed toward the door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” She stated, hoping to get the persistent new comer to stop knocking. She didn’t want to wake up the whole building by the person outside her door. She still was the new kid after all.

Clarke opened it to find none other than Raven. Raven had raised her toolbox in front of her face and with a wide smile and energetic tone she said, “Good Mooorrnninngg. Rise and shine because it is a B-E-A-UTIFUL day today!”

Clarke rubbed her eyes hoping that she was dreaming and that she would be able to go back to sleep. Still a little groggy from being woken up early she asked, “Raven, how the hell did you get into the building in the first place? Who rang you up?”

Raven had opened the curtain that was hiding the early sunrise. Clarke had to shield her eyes as her pupils took a while to adjust. “The security guy and me go way back.” She turned to look at the blonde whose hair was in a mess from waking up abruptly. “I said I’d be over to fix your lock remember?”

Clarke moved her way to the kitchen to get the coffee maker started. “When you said you’d be over I assumed you’d be coming at a normal time. Not like at the early marks of dawn.” The coffee scent soothed Clarke and soon she was slowly waking up aware that she didn’t have class until 11 a.m., since she had no labs on Thursdays. “Plus, did you really have to come the morning where I would be able to sleep in today. Like c’mon, when can a girl catch a break.”

Raven lifted herself up onto the kitchen counter and faced the grumpy Clarke. “There’s no sleeping in today Griffin. We have a lot of work to do!”

Clarke smoothed out her hair. “What work?”

The pepped up brunette jumped off the counter and went to go examine her front door. “We have to prepare you for operation get Clarke Griffin the unattainable Lexa Woods. You are not even close to being ready.” Raven began to unscrew the lock and begin to install a new one. As she worked Clarke made herself a coffee and watched her.

“How am I not even close? I got a date didn’t I? Also, weren’t you the one on your knees last night that was begging me to show you how I did it?”

Raven continued to work, but had been attentive during the conversation. “Ya alright Griffin I give you those. Pass me the flat head please.” Clarke passed her the tool. “But that’s the pre game. Have you thought about what you guys are going to do on your date?”

She took a sip of her coffee and pondered. “I haven’t given it much thought.” Raven gave her a look that said I told you so. “But it all happened last night. Did you already expect me to have a plan?”

Raven took out the old lock and was now installing the new lock. “Clarke, I have always told you to have a plan. Sheesh, do you not listen to me? Like I go out all of my way to teach you how to live and here you are not living.” She sighed. “When are you going to learn? I take back calling you a master because girl you have to go back and retrain your Pikachu.”

Clarke’s stomach began to grumble and she headed back to the kitchen to make breakfast. Raven had lost her when she started to use Pokémon as a metaphor. “I’m going to make breakfast. Does the wise old Raven Reyes want anything specific?”

Her eyes lit up with excitement. She forgot to grab food on her way to Clarke’s. “Scrambled eggs with brown toast if you got any. Also, I’m only a year older than you so no need to call me old. And Rule #31: Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Never skip it.”

Clarke had begun to whisk some eggs and put the toast in the toaster. “Wow, Rae an actual rule I can agree with. What great life experience taught you that one?” The sarcasm was evident in her tone of voice.

Raven got up from her seated position at the door and headed over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. “I banged a chick majoring in nutrition and she told me that fun fact as I was grabbing my stuff and heading out the door. True story.”

‘Of course it was about another girl she banged. I mean how else did the book of life come into works if it wasn’t for every girl she banged.’ Clarke thought to herself while finishing cooking breakfast. She put the food on plates and handed Raven one, as she was sitting on the kitchen counter yet again. “So is every rule in your little book from a girl you banged? Like what’s your number?”

Raven thanked Clarke for the food and began to dive in. She talked in between bites. “You have my phone number already, did you mean the amount of guys and gals I banged?”

Clarke started to wonder if knowing Raven’s number was a good idea. She just started to eat and knowing might make her lose her appetite. “On second thought… I don’t want to know. You just do you Raven!”

They each finished their breakfast and both cleaned up the kitchen together while the radio played in the background. Raven handed Clarke her new key to her place telling her that her newly installed lock will keep her safe, away from any predators. Clarke smiled at her with appreciation. “Thanks, but as long as it’s Raven proof I think I’ll be alright.”

Raven gathered her toolbox and headed towards the door. “Meet up at the Ark around 6 p.m. tonight. We still need to prep you for your date remember?”

Clarke nodded, opening the door for her. “I’ll see you there.”

Raven gave her another big grin. “Have fun at school today. LEARN SOMETHING!”

“Bye Raven! See you later.”

 

Clarke closed the door and Raven began to walk over to the elevator noticing that today really must have been her lucky day.

“Well, well, well, I must be God’s favorite as he has blessed me for running into you yet again within the last 12 hours. Good morning Anya.”

Anya was wearing black leggings, a fit tank top and a ball cap to hold her hair. She was about ready to go for her daily morning run.

“I’m not too sure if he has blessed you. As I always go for a morning run around 7 in the morning and you would know that for the many times you would complain about me getting out of bed early when you should have been getting ready for your 8 a.m. engineering classes.”

Raven grinned at Anya and tried to hide how guilty she was. “What? No. Is it 7 a.m.? I just came by to help my good friend Clarke with her lock, as I said I would. Don’t blow this out of proportion babe.”

The elevator arrived and they both stepped in having to brush arms in the elevator, as it was cozy with the other patrons waiting to get on the main floor as well.

“Don’t believe for one second I don’t know what you’re up to Reyes.” Raven was looking forward, but Anya noticed the slight smirk that was forming on her face from the side. “Also, you don’t get to call me babe anymore. We’re not dating.”

The elevator stopped on level 2 making the elevator even more packed. Raven’s front was facing Anya’s and Raven couldn’t have hoped for a better morning.

“Wipe the smirk off your face Reyes. It’s the morning rush. You planned this elevator encounter.”

Anya was right. Raven knew that she routinely went on her morning runs around 7 in the morning. So she might have purposely woken Clarke up early to time out when she would run into the blonde on her way outside. But Raven wasn’t going to admit that to Anya. “No, Anya. I came to help Clarke. Stop putting actions in my hands. My hands are dirt free.”

The elevator landed on the main floor. “Finally.” Anya announced as everyone walked out of the elevator. She walked outside with Raven following right behind her. “Have a nice run beautiful. Make sure you stay hydrated.” Raven winked at Anya before turning away and walking back to her apartment to go get her stuff for school. Anya shook her head and knew exactly what the brunette was up to. She put her headphones in and let her thoughts get drowned out by her running music as she began to jog in the opposite direction that Raven had gone.

 

It was about 5 o’clock when Lexa had spotted Clarke come out of the science building. Lexa had been reading her textbook outside against a tree. She decided to study out in the quad mainly because it was a rare sunny day in Polis and she didn’t want to be stuck in the library to miss it. She wasn’t sure whether or not she should approach Clarke as they had just met last night and they were planning to go on a date tomorrow. As she observed from a far she noticed a young man stop Clarke to ask her a question. Lexa’s phone began to ring and it was another unknown number.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hey Lex, got time to talk? I’m on a mini break. My brain is going to die. I’m learning so much. I FRICKEN LAAAVVVEEE it.” Costia had sung out the last part. “So what are you up to?”

Lexa watched as Clarke interacted with the young man. She was really beautiful and charming. It seemed like the young man was flirting with Clarke, but the blonde was just being friendly and polite looking for a way to escape maybe.

“Lex, you there?” Costia asked noticing that Lexa had yet to respond.

“Sorry Cos, ya I’m here.” Lexa recomposed herself as she diverted her attention from the blonde back to her best friend on the phone. “I kind of met someone last night.”

“WAIT! Someone as in like another boring Poli Sci student that just wants to study together or someone as in someone like you might pursue and take on dates and stuff.”

Lexa was thinking of a response. She didn’t want to get Costia’s hopes up if things didn’t end well between her and Clarke.

“LEXA, THE FRICKEN SUSPENSE. SPILL EVERYTHING.”

So Lexa had explained to Costia everything that occurred at the Ark and how she saw Anya with Raven again.

Costia was dancing in the lab. Although Lexa couldn’t see it Costia was doing every move from the running man to just jumping up and down like a fan girl. “So… have you guys talked since last night? Did you text her? Have you seen her on campus!?”

“Woah, slow down, breathe Cos. Maybe you should date her over me.”

Costia rolled her eyes.

“How much do you want to bet that you just rolled your eyes just now?” Lexa smiled knowing her best friend too well that she probably did roll her eyes at her statement. “We haven’t talked and no we haven’t texted each other yet. I actually see her right now. I’m sitting out in quad and she’s talking to a guy outside the science building. I think he’s flirting with her.” Lexa closed her textbook and started to pack her things in her bag.

“HOLD ON! She’s been right in front of you this whole time and you are still talking on the phone with me. OH MY GOD! Lexa go fricken talk to her. Don’t let that guy steal your girl!”

“She’s not my girl Cos.” Lexa corrected her.

Costia sat back down at her desk, clearly tired from her dance out earlier. “Yet Lex. She could be. So I’m going to let you go and you better go fricken talk to her as I swear to God if you don’t I have lost all of hope and will hook you up with the first Alien I meet.”

Lexa giggled. “I don’t think humans and aliens can mate Cos.”

She began to bang her head on her desk. “I’m going to hang up Lex, but seriously stop being a smart ass and go talk to her. I’ll call you in a couple days. Love you.”

Lexa said her goodbyes, “Love you too Cos. I’ll talk to you then.” They both hung up their phones and Lexa got up and headed towards Clarke.

 

“Hey Clarke.” Lexa could now see whom the blonde was talking to and could not help but feel a tad… jealous?

“Lexa, hey! Sorry this is…” Clarke stepped aside to introduce her new friend.

“Bellamy Blake, captain of Skaikru.” Lexa stated.

Clarke was a little bit surprised of how everyone seemed to know each other. But she brushed it off. “Right, the campus cup. I’m still pretty new to that and I guess I didn’t know so many people participated in it.”

“It’s all good Clarke.” Bellamy spoke up. “I better get going though. I have a meeting at the gym with my sister’s boyfriend and I better not keep him waiting or he might punish me with even more sprints.” He hugged Clarke and as he let go of the embrace he reached out his hand to Lexa. “Always a pleasure Woods.”

Lexa returned the handshake. “Pleasure is mine, Blake.” He walked away and headed towards the fitness center.

Lexa made the first move this time and grabbed Clarke’s hand. “So… it’s only your 2cnd week and you already have 2 captains out of the 13 clans looking for your affection.” Lexa enjoyed the warmth that radiated from Clarke’s hand into hers. It was comforting.

“Well, Miss Woods if I have heard correctly you’re a tough cookie to handle as well. Immune to anyone who shows any remote interest in you is what I’ve heard.” Clarke was trying to read Lexa’s face, but it was hard to tell when it always remained neutral only giving small smiles and grins every now and then.

“Right. And do you always believe in what other people talk about Clarke?” Lexa was genuinely asking only because she has also not failed to hear what people say about her.

Lexa Woods, the woman who would carry on the legacy of her parents after their death and the woman who would lead her people to everlasting safety. Always making decisions with her head versus her heart. Only having the occasional one nightstand to satisfy her needs, but never interested in dating anyone as it would be a distraction to her goal, or her parents’ goal that is.

Clarke’s voice was steady. “No, I believe in letting people show me who they are rather than believe in what other people say they are like.” She smiled at Lexa. “You have yet to shown me this immunity anyways. Maybe I’m the exception. The cancerous cell that breaks down your immune response, causing your cells to die and to be consumed by my virus.” Lexa laughed at Clarke.

“Too nerdy?” The blonde questioned.

Lexa began leading her to the greenhouse that was upstairs in the botany building. “Just enough nerdy.”

Clarke’s insecurities of making a fool out of herself began to falter with the way Lexa made her relax and act like herself instead of someone that was trying to impress her.

“Where are we going by the way? Usually I would be more cautious when a stranger takes my hand and leads me to a building where weeds and flowers are being grown.” They began to take the stairs up to the rooftop. “Lexa, please tell me you’re not leading me to a marijuana greenhouse and that you want me to join your drug cartel.”

She didn’t answer her. She just kept going up the stairs with Clarke’s hand in hers.

Once they reached the greenhouse Clarke’s face was worth Lexa bringing her here. Clarke walked around smelling the flowers and noticing the way the sun shined through the roof. It smelled so fresh. It reminded her of the time when her parents had taken her to the mountains and they would hike up trails and Clarke would take a deep breath of air.

“Are we even allowed up here?” Clarke turned around to face Lexa.

Lexa shrugged her shoulders. “To be honest I have no idea. This is one of the places where I just escape to when I need to breath in some fresh air.”

Fresh air… Lexa thought back to what Costia said what love would feel like. ‘It will feel like coming up for fresh air, but you never knew you were drowning to begin with.’ Lexa’s thoughts had been interrupted when Clarke asked her a question. “Do you come up here often then?”

Lexa controlled her emotions once again, not letting Clarke see more than she needed. “Not often, every now and then when something’s on my mind. I just thought I’d show you it since you’re still new and I thought it’d be a cool place you can go to too you know when you just need some fresh air or something.”

They stood next to each other hand in hand breathing in the different scents and absorbing the sunlight that seeped through. Lexa grabbed a tulip from a pail and handed it to Clarke. “Souvenir.” Clarke took the tulip and thanked Lexa. “We should probably get going before we get caught.” Lexa stated and opened the door that led down to the stairs. Clarke followed, smelling the light pink tulip that Lexa had given her.

 

They both walked back to Clarke’s apartment talking about their day and how classes were going. Again Clarke was surprised at how fast the walk from campus was to her place that she was sad to be leaving Lexa yet again. Everything was so close to Clarke’s apartment. She was starting to think that she might need to go somewhere further just so she could have more time walking with Lexa hand in hand.

Lexa opened the door for Clarke and let her into her building. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Clarke couldn’t help but grin. “Yes, tomorrow night.” She stepped inside and walked over to the elevator.

“Have a good rest of your night Clarke.” Before the elevator closed Lexa said one last thing. “In case Raven or you were wondering, I have tomorrows date all planned out so don’t agree to anything outrageous that Raven comes up with okay?”

Clarke chuckled. “Okay.” The elevator closed and Lexa actually had no idea what she was going to do for their date. She went to go sit down on one of the lobby’s chairs when Anya stepped in, noticing that her cousin had her hands on her face.

“Lexa?” She inquired. “Why do you look like you’re having the world’s worst headache at the moment?”

She spoke through her hands. “I need help Anya.”

Anya was bewildered for the first time. She had never heard her cousin ask for help let alone be the one asking Anya for advice. No matter what Lexa usually found a way to figure something out. But here she was looking like she was about to die, asking her cousin for help.

“C’mon Lex, let’s get you upstairs and you can tell me all about it.” The elevator came down at the perfect time as both Woods women stepped inside. “Is this about Clarke?”

Lexa put her hands down and actually blushed. “Shut up.”

Anya couldn’t help but feel mounts of joy seeing her cousin so not composed and stoic like she usually is with everything. “Are you actually blushing?”

Lexa leaned against the back of the elevator with her head falling back against it. “Shut up.”

Anya laughed, but kept it in hoping it didn’t discourage Lexa from letting emotions take over her body. “It’s actually refreshing Lex.” They stepped out of the elevator when it arrived on the 3rd floor. “For the first time I get to see the woman underneath the frigid face that is always so unresponsive to the rest of the world.” Anya turned to see if Lexa was still following behind her. “I like it. Remind me to thank Clarke for making you like this.” Lexa had smacked Anya on the back of her head. “Hey keep it down will you. She lives on the same floor remember?” She said in a hushed tone.

Before Anya opened her door with her key she punched Lexa in the gut knowing that her guard was down as she was distracted with being quiet.

“First off, never leave your guard down Lex. And secondly, don’t forget who practiced and trained you outside the dojo.” Anya stepped into her apartment, as Lexa was hunched over waiting for air to fill her lungs. “Pay back for hitting me on the head.”

Lexa caught her breath and headed into the apartment closing the door noting to never leave her guard down around her cousin.

 

Just as Anya’s door closed, Clarke’s door opened. It was nearing 6 o’clock and Clarke was heading over to the Ark to meet Raven. When she arrived she sat in the same booth noting that she could see herself be a regular at the bar with the amount of times she’s been there the past 24 hours.

Harper came by to grab her order. “So do you actually plan on staying this time? Or do you always seem to jet after 15 minutes from stepping into the bar?” The 2 exchanged laughs. “I’ll just have a PBR and yes I do intend on staying this time. My name’s Clarke.”

“Harper.” She shyly waved. “One PBR coming up.” Once Harper came back with Clarke’s beer, Raven and a younger woman had arrived and took a seat at the booth. Raven ordered a beer and the new face asked for a Caesar.

“Clarke this is Octavia. Octavia meet Clarke.” The dark haired woman shyly shook Clarke’s hand and Clarke sensed a familiarity in the eyes. Like she saw them before.

“By chance are you related to a Bellamy Blake?” Clarke asked nonchalantly.

The petite woman relaxed a bit and smiled at her. “He’s my older brother actually. You know him?”

Clarke took a drink from her beer. “Just met him this afternoon actually. You guys have the same eyes.”

Raven smirked. “Did he try hitting on you? Just know that he tries to be all smooth and suave like I am, but the kid is terrible with picking chicks up. I usually have to wingman for him.”

She laughed along with Raven. “No, he basically just asked if I was new to Polis as he’s never seen me around. Is you’re school that small that you know everyone on campus?”

Octavia joined in the laughter. “No campus is massive as you can tell. My brother just probably thought you were cute so he tried to break the ice somehow. Sorry about that.”

Clarke responded, “It’s all good. Lexa ended up cutting in and then he left to go to the gym or something anyways. So no harm or foul done.”

Raven grabbed Clarke’s arm that was on the table. “Wait. You saw Lexa again? Girl next time start with that, we can always talk about Baloney later.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Baloney?”

“Old nickname. I’ve known the Blake’s for years. We go way back. He enjoys baloney sandwiches A LOT. Anyways spill. Freshman here has already been caught up with the details.” Raven bumped Octavia’s shoulder. “Right kid?”

“Right.” She said in agreement. “I don’t know much about Lexa. But I did train at her dojo with her. She is a lot more advanced than I am so we would just talk in between training sessions sometimes. But too be blunt I’m surprised she’s even going out on a date with you. Not to offend you or anything, but Lexa doesn’t date period.”

Clarke faced Octavia and noted that this girl really did not mean any harm whatsoever. She was genuinely being nice and just offering her help.

“But she is pretty friendly once you get past her stoic face and neutral attitude. Just give it time. Did you have anything planned for your date yet?”

Harper had come back with their drinks and then quickly left so they can resume the conversation.

With Raven and Octavia staring at her, Clarke assumed they were waiting for her answer. “Actually, after Lexa and I hung out she said that she had already planned it out.”

Raven approved of the idea. Less work she thought. “Cool! Then what’s left is the outfit for the date. SLUT UP!”

“Raven, I’m not slutting up. Plus she never mentioned where we were going exactly.”

Octavia intervened, “To be honest, just go casual. I know the Woods are rich, but Lexa has never flaunted her money or shown any thing to show that she was wealthy. Keep it casual. She actually is pretty down to Earth too.”

Raven crossed her arms across her chest like a child. “Fine, take O’s advice. But don’t come crawling back to me sorry for not listening. Like you ever listen to me.”

Clarke downed her beer. “I do listen Raven, I just choose to make my own decisions.” She stuck out her tongue playing along with the childish behaviour.

Octavia changed the subject and addressed Raven. She looked at her with a devilish grin. “To be honest Raven, I have no clue why you asked me for help with Lexa when you’re the one whose banging her cousin.”

Raven pounced on Octavia shutting her mouth with her hand making sure Octavia had said no more.

Clarke’s jaw dropped. “WAIT! You and Anya? What ever happened to you needing me to be your wing girl so you can bang other chicks? When did you start banging my neighbor? Also, wouldn’t you have thought that detail was needed if I was crushing on her cousin?”

Raven calmly let go of Octavia giving her the death stare to say no more. “So you admit that you’re actually crushing on Lexa? Miss I don’t have time for a distraction. But really when a woman catches your eye you turn into a withering hot mess.”

Clarke rejected Raven’s chance of changing the subject. “Hey now, don’t you dare change the subject.”

Raven gave in. “We dated for 2 years. We met during my freshman year when I participated in an event for the Campus cup. She was a sophomore, so she entirely whipped my ass at the event. But somehow I was able to get her number and we started dating. We broke up a couple months ago because I fucked up. I thought I’d never see her again since she was graduating so I went on a banging spree.” She finished her drink. “But I guess the universe decided to fuck with me even more because she lives in the same God damn building of my new friend that I tried hitting on but was unsuccessful.” She began fiddling with the glass passing it back and forth between her 2 hands. “Anyways, I fucked up and fucked up even more because of the reputation I had during the summer. I think I had a perfect month actually.”

“Perfect month?” Clarke inquired.

Octavia was the one who explained this time. “A perfect month is when one bangs a new guy or girl for each day during the month.” Clarke’s eyes widened, but Octavia locked eyes with her and shook her head indicating not to comment on the situation.

“So… are you trying to get Anya back or…?” Clarke addressed the elephant in the room that was now present, as Raven turned silent. The sound of the glass sliding across the table between her 2 hands was the only noise besides the calm chatter of the bar around them.

Raven looked disheartened. “I don’t know if I can.” She stopped playing with the glass and rested her head on top of her arms as they lay on the table. Octavia rubbed Raven’s back hoping that it was a reassuring gesture.

“Hey Octavia, grab me Raven’s bag. I think I need the book of life right now.”

Octavia passed Clarke the bag and Clarke opened the book and started to find a rule that might be fitting for the situation. Even though Clarke liked being around the cocky Raven, she also liked the vulnerable Raven. It was nice to know that her newly acquired friend was comfortable enough around her to show her this side.

Clarke found the perfect rule. “Rule #29. Some people are worth a lot of work to keep around.”

Raven’s head shot up and she smiled at Clarke. “It’s funny. That’s the exact same rule I told her last night after we left your apartment.”

Clarke took Raven’s hands in hers. “So what are you going to do about it?”

Raven’s brain started to flow. It was going to be the perfect plan she thought. “Operation Anya is a go!” She said enthusiastically.

With that the 3 women had discussed how Raven was going to win Anya back. Clarke didn’t mind that the situation changed from helping her to Raven.  She just enjoyed how she fit nicely between the 2 women and that she can see herself liking Polis. To new beginnings she thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Lexa and Clarke's first date. Yay! Shout out to my home slice Val! Again kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	8. This is a Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the thing about mistakes. Sometimes, even when you know something’s a mistake, you got to make it anyway.

Lexa was a nervous wreck. After she planned out what to do at Anya’s she was back at her place the next night pacing back and forth convincing herself that this date is a mistake. Anya watched her from her couch offering for her to take a seat before she made a hole in the floor. But Lexa kept pacing.

“Lexa, relax. The date is gonna go fine. It’s one date Lexa, it’s not like you’ll fall in love after this date.”

She didn’t hear anything Anya said. All she did hear was her heart that was pounding inside of her chest and her head repeating over the sound that love is weakness.

 **Unknown number** : Anya. It’s Costia. How’s our girl holding up?

Anya grabbed her phone and felt relief for Costia’s text. Costia had called Anya Thursday night after Lexa left her place. She reluctantly answered the call because she was always suspicious of unknown numbers but was glad to hear Costia’s voice at the end of it.

 **Anya** : Well you were definitely right. How are you always right? Anyways, she’s at my place pacing back and forth clearly into her own head and not hearing a word of reason from me.

 **Costia** : Haha. When you spend everyday with Lexa since she was 7 outside of training, the girl becomes predictable.

 **Anya** : Good point. So what should I do?

 **Costia** : Just make sure she goes on this date. If she’s already at your place some part of her wants her to go. Cough cough her heart. But her head is probably screaming no.

 **Anya** : Okay… so should I just walk her to Clarke’s door with her so she doesn’t jet off…?

 **Costia** : OMG ANYA NO. Don’t embarrass the kid.

Lexa had closed her eyes during pacing and started softly saying love is weakness like it was a mantra.

 **Anya** : Well Costia I don’t exactly know what to do in these situations. We have a pact to stay out of each other’s personal lives. That’s why I had you to take care of this.

Costia read the text and was already beating herself up over it. The one time Lexa thinks she deserves to feel she’s not even in the same city as her.

 **Anya** : She’s chanting love is weakness over and over again. Send recruits, the kid’s going to stop the date before the date even occurs.

 **Costia** : THAT’S IT!

 **Anya** : I feel like you should have said eureka or something more geekish than that.

 **Costia** : Shut up Anya. Challenge her.

Anya was confused with the text, but another one came through before she could reply.

 **Costia** : Ask her if love is weakness tell her to prove it. She can’t prove it if she hasn’t even gone on the date yet. If she brings up her and I dating just tell her that it doesn’t compare because it was her being safe. Challenge her. She’s a Woods. A Woods never backs down from a challenge.

Costia was right Anya thought. A Woods would never backs down from a challenge. She had to give it a shot.

“I challenge you, Lexa Woods, to go on this date and prove that love is weakness.”

Lexa had stopped her pacing and her eyes opened upon hearing Anya speak. Anya walked over to face Lexa and with a determined face she said 2 words.

“Prove it.”

Lexa faced her cousin and knew that Anya wasn’t going to back down. With a pensive glare and a steady tone she said, “I accept your challenge, Anya Woods.”

She turned around and headed out of the apartment. Anya smirked.

 **Anya** : Nice eureka moment Cos. It worked.

Costia smiled upon seeing the text. But she couldn’t help but feel anxious for her best friend. Clarke could hurt her and all she wanted was Lexa to take a chance. If it didn’t work out... Costia shook the thought from her head. She’d deal with that when the time came. If it did come Costia would take the blame and admit that she pushed her too much when she wasn’t ready. But she hoped for the best.

 

Lexa knocked 3 times. Her head spoke louder than it did in Anya’s apartment. It was silenced when the door opened and Clarke stood in front of her.

“Hey, let me just grab my jacket.” The blonde was wearing dark denim ripped jeans and a blue blouse that made her eyes pop out even more. She came back with a black leather jacket on.

“Ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and thought maybe she actually was ready to do this.

 

Their date started off at the shooting range. Clarke was surprised that Lexa had taken her here for their first date. She never even thought about coming here when she saw the sign of the building.

“So do you impress all your dates by intimidating them with just how good you are with a gun?”

Lexa laughed at the insinuation and Clarke loved watching her face light up. She took a mental note that she enjoyed seeing Lexa outside her element. She thought maybe that Raven and everyone else was wrong. Maybe they never truly got to know Lexa enough to see past the stoic, cold exterior she portrayed.

“No definitely not. To be honest I don’t really date Clarke. I thought this would be fun though. Plus you never know when you might need this skill in life.”

Clarke got out of Lexa’s car and followed her inside. “You don’t date, but here you are taking me on one.” She caught up with the brunette taking her hand into hers.

Lexa gave her a shy smile as she enjoyed Clarke’s touch. “You’re different.” Clarke locked eyes with green, but Lexa was the first to break the moment. She looked forward and opened the door for Clarke allowing her to step in first.

Lexa paid for the rounds, even though Clarke persisted to split it. She led her into the shooting range showing Clarke how to load a gun and how to hold one. She nodded, but had told Lexa that she’d want to see her in action first as she never shot a gun in her life before.

Lexa put the safety glasses and earmuffs on and instructed Clarke to do the same. Before she faced the target she made sure to check that Clarke was okay and checked the safety attire making it even more secure. Clarke thought it was adorable the way Lexa had looked at her with concern first to make sure she was safe. As she turned around to shoot the target, Clarke knew that she would always feel safe around Lexa. She would never hurt her. Or so she thought.

Lexa hit the bullseye with every shot. Clarke was impressed. When she came back and took the earmuffs off Clarke put her hands up indicating she meant no harm. Lexa scoffed at her and made her put her hands down.

“Where did you learn to shoot? I mean I assumed you were good since you took me here, but I didn’t know you were a sniper assassin.”

Lexa scratched the back of her head. “My parents enrolled me in a lot of training as a kid. It’s no big deal. But with it I learned how to shoot a gun.”

This was the first time Clarke had heard anything about Lexa’s parents or anything about her childhood. All the prior conversations just talked about school and the classes they were taking; nothing too personal. She was going to ask why they enrolled her in so much training when Lexa redirected Clarke to reload the gun.

They both put the safety equipment back on and Clarke took her first shot. It was nowhere near the target. She looked back to look at Lexa who gave her an encouraging look to keep going. This time Clarke hit the edge of the paper. Lexa gave her a thumb’s up. Clarke put the gun down and took off the earmuffs. Lexa did the same.

“I’m terrible at this.” Clarke said nervously.

Lexa reassured her, “I wouldn’t say terrible. It’s your first time. Relax your shoulders and keep aiming.” She put the earmuffs back on gesturing Clarke to try again.

She fired her third shot and it missed again. This time though Clarke felt a body behind her. Lexa hovered over Clarke’s shoulders waiting for the blonde to nod, giving her permission to adjust her stance.

Lexa’s hands were at her shoulders trying to keep them down to relax. She then moved her hands to brush over Clarke’s arm making sure that her elbows were slightly bent. Her hands gripped Clarke’s making her grip the gun harder as she wrapped her hands within hers. Clarke’s heart was beating faster and faster and it seemed like the air suddenly became thin, as she couldn’t breath. She turned her head to look at Lexa and when the brunette finally noticed the blonde not paying attention, she tilted her head forward directing the blonde to aim with her. Lexa took a slow breath inhaling and exhaling allowing Clarke to slowly synchronize with her breathing as their bodies were pressed against each other. Lexa tapped Clarke’s finger silently telling her with her actions to pull the trigger when she was ready. Clarke breathed out slowly and then pulled the trigger.

_BULLSEYE_

Clarke’s eyes widened and she was in shock that she actually hit the damn bullseye. She turned her head to Lexa and saw the most radiant smile she has ever seen. Lexa couldn’t help but refrain from smiling as she saw the pure joy that washed over Clarke after hitting the target. But the brunette noticed how close they were and her eyes looked down at Clarke’s lips and with that she let go and put her hands behind her back. It was Lexa again that broke the moment.

Clarke bit her lip and turned back to face the target. For some reason she thought in that brief moment Lexa wanted to kiss her, but she threw the thought out of her mind. Lexa was guarded she knew that. But she didn’t want to push her. Clarke fired again and although it wasn’t the bullseye she was closer to the target than before. 

She looked over to Lexa who had her arms drawn back. “I think I might need more help.” She raised an eyebrow and gave a friendly smile.

Lexa grinned at her and once again wrapped her arms around Clarke. Again the brunette hesitated but Clarke gave a reassuring look that silently stated that she was comfortable being in her embrace. When they finished off the last few bullets Lexa let go.

“See you’re a natural.”

Clarke returned the gun and gave back the equipment. “Sure… if you’ll be pointing the gun with me in the battlefield. But I think I’m going to stick with becoming a Doctor instead of a professional assassin.”

They both walked back to the car.

“So did you purposely get a Lexus because it is so similar to your name… or?”

Lexa shook her head and opened the door for Clarke. “Get in.”

She stepped into the passenger seat thanking Lexa for opening the door. “Where are we going now?”

Lexa walked over to the drivers seat and got into the car starting up the vehicle.

“Patience, Clarke. All in good time.”

 

They drove away and Clarke pulled out her IPod to plug into the sound system. She looked at Lexa for permission and the brunette nodded giving her the okay.

“Any preference?” She asked.

“Nope, I’m sure you have good music taste.”

Clarke smiled and played Tegan and Sara’s _Where Does The Good Go_. Her gaze went to the window. The car ride was a comfortable silence. Lexa was focused on driving that she didn’t notice Clarke’s gaze had shifted to her.

Again, like the first time Clarke had saw Lexa at the quad, she was mesmerized. Being this close up Clarke noticed her features more. All she thought was that Lexa was indeed flawless.

 _Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t find me attractive_.

Clarke definitely was attracted to Lexa no doubt.

_Look me in the heart and tell me you won’t go._

Lexa caught Clarke staring as they were at a red light.

 _Look me in the eye and promise no love’s like our love. Look me in the heart and un-break broken_.

For the third time Lexa was the one who pulled away first. The light turned green and her focus shifted to the road. This gave Clarke the opportunity to shake herself out of her daze and out of her mind. She couldn’t help but think again that there was more to Lexa. She could tell that Lexa was all business like Raven had told her. But there was another side to her that no one got to see. Clarke was hoping some day maybe Lexa would let her see it.

“Are we close?”

Although Lexa had a neutral face Clarke noticed the small movement in the girl’s lips that made a small smile. “What did I say about patience Clarke?”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “All in due time.”

“Precisely.” She turned right into a parking lot outside a cute café. “But we’re here now anyways.”

They walked into the café and Clarke noticed how close it was to campus.

“Do you come here often?”

“Yes, every morning and sometimes in the afternoon when I pass by it to my apartment.”

They ordered their drinks and some baked goods and found a spot in the corner.

The conversation mostly surrounded around Clarke’s life and how she grew up. The blonde talked about her parents and her best friend Wells. She spoke about how on her free time she enjoyed to paint and draw. Lexa was engaged in the conversation asking Clarke small questions like what was her favorite thing to draw and what did Wells do back at home. Whenever Clarke tried to get to know more about Lexa though it was like Lexa showed her a small part and then closed the door quickly redirecting the questions onto Clarke. It didn’t discourage Clarke though. She knew she couldn’t force Lexa to open up. All she could do was show her that it would be okay if she did want to talk about it one day. And if she did, Clarke would be interested in getting to know more about the mysterious brunette.

The conversation continued for another hour until Lexa noticed how late it was and that the café was beginning to prep for closing down for the night. “Do you mind if I walk you home? It’s a beautiful night and I can just walk back to pick up my car anyways on my way to my apartment?”

Even though Clarke wanted to say yes right away she played it cool. “Are you sure? I’m kind of out of the way?”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand. “I’m sure.”

 

So they began their walk to Clarke’s apartment. Clarke thought that she could get use to this. The way their hands fit together and the way Lexa held her hand making it secure and safe. They continued their conversation from the café picking up from Clarke’s story about how her parents and her use to go to the mountains. They were almost to Clarke’s apartment when the blonde began to feel her nerves creep up on her. She was sure Lexa had wanted to kiss her at the shooting range and the first time she walked her home she had given her a kiss on the cheek. She was preparing herself that maybe they would share their first kiss tonight. The date had gone perfectly in her mind and she for one had not yet embarrassed herself. So all in all Clarke thought that it was a perfect first date.

Lexa’s phone beeped in her pocket and the brunette reached for it. “Sorry. I just need to check that it’s not urgent or anything. Do you mind?”

The blonde nodded and understood. Lexa unlocked her phone and found a text.

 **Unknown Number** : How’s the date? Is she your breath of fresh air? Costia.

Lexa stared at the text and a rush of anxiety passed through her. What was she doing? Love is weakness. Head over heart. To be a leader one must be alone. She didn’t need to prove it she knew it. All those thoughts rushed through her head and for the first time the hand that extended comfort was like a fire that ignited into an explosive flame. Lexa tore her hand away from Clarke and stopped.

“I can’t.”

It was an audible whisper, but Clarke had heard it. She stepped forward to approach Lexa, but Lexa took a step back not letting Clarke invade her space. Clarke was going to reach out to her but thought to keep her hands to her side.

“Lexa…”

“Don’t.” Lexa looked right into Clarke’s eyes and again she was drowning in the ocean. “This is a mistake.”

Clarke furrowed her brows in confusion. She couldn’t figure out if she did anything wrong. Her mind was working double time, the date went perfectly, and it couldn’t end like _this_. But Clarke didn’t know what to do. Her thoughts then shifted to the text Lexa just received. The brunette was normal the whole entire night and after this one text she had altered. Lexa was staring right at her with a somber expression. Clarke wished that she could just read her mind at that moment but if Clarke had it would have been Lexa’s brain telling her to run and to run far away from _this_.

 

_“Mama what the heck were you doing? What did the text say that freaked you out so much? The date was perfect how could it have been a mistake?” Aden questioned._

_In true Lexa fashion she neutralized the situation. “Here’s the thing about mistakes Aden. Sometimes, even when you know something’s a mistake, you got to make it anyway.” She paused. “We’ll get the answers soon. Patience love.”_

_Clarke nodded her head and thought back to the flowers and the single light pink tulip that was always attached to it. ‘A tulip a day for the mistake that I made.’ She gave Aden a smile and continued the story as it really was only just beginning._

 

Lexa turned around intending to walk home, but the blonde who had yet to move from her position on the sidewalk was tugging her heartstrings.

“This isn’t a mistake Lexa, you walking away would be.” The emotion was evident in Clarke’s tone. Clarke knew too well how it felt to have her heart broken and she knew that taking a risk with Lexa meant opening up her heart even when she didn’t plan on doing so in Polis. But she couldn’t help it. It’s been less than 3 days, but Clarke wanted to know more about her. She couldn’t understand why Lexa was running away now, when she could have easily just brushed Clarke off at the Ark the first night they were introduced.

Lexa turned back around giving Clarke the respect she deserved. She knew not to be a coward and to talk with her back against the woman. So she faced her and took a breath of courage to say the next few words that would tear her own heart apart. “We would be making a mistake if we pursued this Clarke. We are just setting ourselves up for heartbreak, so I am making the decision to walk away and to not set us up for that. I made this decision with my head and not my heart.” Lexa’s eyes began to water, but her face still remained stoic. “Good night Clarke.” And with that she turned her back again to Clarke and began to walk away. She texted Costia and began her journey alone.

 **Lexa** : I’m sorry Costia. This is why I don’t make promises I know I can’t keep. Love is weakness.

Clarke watched as Lexa walked away. She had wanted to say something to her, but Clarke was speechless. She didn’t know what to say or what to do, so she just stared back into the emerald eyes that began to gloss, giving Clarke a clue that Lexa was not a robot and she did have some emotion inside of her. When she was out of sight Clarke took a deep breath of the cold autumn air and turned around to head back to her apartment. She hardly knew the woman so she didn’t lose anything she thought. She was convincing herself that they knew each other for less than 3 days and only went out on 1 date. There were plenty of fish in the sea and if Lexa couldn’t see the great things about her then maybe she didn’t deserve her. Clarke took the stairs up to her level giving her more time to think about the night that just occurred. With every step it was like Clarke was replaying the last 5 minutes of their date. This is a mistake. Clarke was trying to shake the sentence out of her mind, but she couldn’t help but be haunted by the phrase. It was the same phrase Finn had used on her when she was running away from home.

 

* * *

“Clarke don’t leave. This is a mistake.” Finn was almost begging at this point. “I fucked up, not you. Baby, leaving is not the solution. It’s running away from the problem. Leaving won’t solve anything.”

* * *

 

 

Clarke got to her apartment thanking the heavens that she hadn’t run into Anya. She stepped into her apartment and went straight for her bed. She plopped down onto the mattress and stared up at her ceiling. The thoughts continued. She didn’t make a mistake for walking away from Finn because he had cheated on her. Lexa was the one making the mistake this time. Clarke didn’t cheat, well how could she, not that she would have, but they basically only gone on 1 date and Lexa had chosen to give up, to walk away. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep hoping that in the morning her thoughts of Lexa would disappear. They didn’t though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically have the rest of the fic planned out but just need to write the in between. I got the rest of the rules and himym life lessons all in good places and hopefully it'll be done soon. Thanks again fam for reading.


	9. Remember the Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia phones Anya to help Lexa.

**Lexa** : I’m sorry Costia. This is why I don’t make promises I know I can’t keep. Love is weakness.

 

Costia’s temporary phone for the day lit up indicating she had a text. As soon as she read the text she tried calling Lexa.

 _Ring, ring, ring. Hey you’ve reached Lexa Woods, sorry I couldn’t answer your call please leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you soon. Thanks. BEEP_.

She hung up and called 3 more times and still Lexa didn’t answer.

 **Costia** : Lexa come on don’t freeze me out.

15 minutes passes.

 **Costia** : Look I know you need your space, but hey I’m your best friend I’m here for you. I don’t want you to go through this alone.

45 minutes later.

 **Costia** : Alexandria Woods can you at least tell me that you’re safe.

10 minutes.

 **Costia** : LEXA!

After numerous spam messages she called again and it just went straight through to voice mail. “Damnit Lex, you turned off your phone.”

 _Hey you’ve reached Lexa Woods, sorry I couldn’t answer your call please leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you soon. Thanks. BEEP_.

“Lexa its Costia.” She paused. “I just want to know how you’re doing. Look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pressure you into a promise you weren’t ready for. I just want you to be happy. If your belief that love is weakness is what protects your heart and gives you happiness then I guess that’s all I can ask for. Anyways, I love you. Please let me know ASAP that you’re safe and you know I’ll be here for you. I hate being away from you during this time. But I’ll call again tomorrow. Bye.”

She hung up the phone and placed it on her desk. Everyone had gone home for the day already and she was the only person at the lab. It was very quiet. Costia tried to slow down her breathing as her panic for Lexa made her go into adrenaline mode. She couldn’t stand the idea that Lexa was probably already drinking to numb herself. In Costia’s opinion, Lexa was already numb to everything. As they got older it was harder to read Lexa and to figure out whether or not something bothered her or upset her. But after some time Costia realized that Lexa’s eyes gave her away. Even though she would state she was fine, the look in her eyes told Costia a different story. This was evident when her parents died and evident at the airport when she left.

“DAMNIT.” She banged her desk in frustration. Costia began massaging her forehead trying to think of what to do now. It was already late at work and she thought it’d be best to just go home for the night and head to bed. She hated that she was across the world away from her best friend when she needed her. And she hated the idea even more that Costia was the only one that can help. She needed somebody to go check on her to have a peace of mind. If she didn’t get notified that Lexa was safe she’d probably stay up all night worrying. She blamed herself for this entire mess. She thought that she was just doing what was best for her, but maybe she should have just not said anything to her before she left. She needed to be able to fix this. So she called the only person that might be able to help. Anya.

 

Anya had been up binge watching the show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The character of Jiaying had just been introduced and she was excited to see what role this character was going to bring to the show. Her phone rang and she paused the show. It was an unknown number but Anya assumed it was probably Costia wondering how the date went.

“Costia?”

“Thank God you’re awake.”

Anya noticed the panic and worry in Costia’s voice.

“What’s wrong?”

Costia told Anya the situation, not leaving out any details. She got up from the couch and began to change out of her pajamas as Costia was now on speakerphone.

“Look I know you guys made a pact to stay out of each others personal lives, but I just need to know she’s okay. I know it’s late there, but…”

“Costia, you’ve been doing this for years. She’s my family. Don’t worry I got this, I’m already almost out the door.” Anya put on a hoodie and grabbed her keys. “I’ll text you as soon as I find her.”

“Thanks Anya, sorry I didn’t know who else to call.”

On the way to the elevator Anya paused at Clarke’s door and debated whether or not to see if the blonde was awake and could give her some clue on what happened. But Anya changed her mind. They had a pact and she was going to keep that pact to Lexa unless she was willing to break it.

“Stop apologizing Cos. You called the right person. I’m stepping into the elevator so I’ll message you soon okay?”

“Okay. Thanks Anya. Good luck.”

“Thanks.” She hung up the phone and started to think of where to look first. It was getting close to midnight and she didn’t know where to start. She tried calling Lexa, but it went straight through voice mail.

“If I was Lexa, where would I go?”

 

She started at the Ark. It was fairly busy so she just went straight to the bar. She was scanning the crowd trying to find her cousin when the bartender tapped her shoulder.

“She just left.”

She turned around and saw Bellamy Blake.

“How long ago? Did she say she was going somewhere?”

Bellamy nodded his head. “Maybe 10 minutes ago ish. Your cousin and I don’t necessarily get along, so I just poured her the shots she asked for and then she left after settling her tab.”

Anya knew that Trikru and Skaikru had their differences. They weren’t as bad as Azegeda, but the rivalry between the clans still existed and Lexa refused to lose to the shaggy hair boy from Skaikru. So Anya was surprised that Bellamy was even helping her.

“How many drinks did she have?”

Bellamy furrowed his eyebrows. “Sorry, but why do you want to know? Isn’t the Woods family all about business anyways? Who cares how much she drinks?”

Anya glared at the man. She couldn’t deny his statement, but no matter what Lexa was family and the Woods protect each other no questions asked.

“She’s family Blake. We protect our people; you should understand that. It might not be the same way that you do things. But I care about Lexa as much as you care for your little sister Octavia.”

Bellamy’s face softened and he nodded in agreement. “She had 2 beers and 8 shots of vodka. She never said anything to anyone and didn’t talk besides order her drinks. That’s all I can tell you.”

“Thank you.” Anya gave him a small smile and headed out of the Ark. Where to now, she thought. She drove around campus looking around for her. After 20 minutes of driving around and checking out places that Lexa could have wandered off to she began to drive to Lexa’s apartment building. On her way she noticed Lexa’s car in her favorite café’s parking lot. She stopped to see if maybe Lexa had passed out in the back seat, but there was no sign of the brunette. At least Anya was relieved a little that her cousin hadn’t been an idiot and operated her vehicle drunk.

She arrived at Lexa’s apartment building and had relaxed seeing the brunette sitting down on the front steps. If Anya hadn’t found her there she didn’t know where else to look. She sent Costia a quick text.

 **Anya** : Found her. She’s safe now.

Anya got out of her vehicle. She walked over towards her cousin and noticed the bottle of whisky in her hand that was close to being finished.

“2 beers, 8 shots of vodka and a bottle of whisky. Lexa you are going to feel terrible tomorrow at the Campus Cup opening party mixer.”

Lexa downed the rest of the alcohol and began to stand up. Anya was quick on her feet and caught the stumbling brunette.

“Anyyyaa, I got this don’t worry. I’m fine, perfectly fine, so fine, fine, just fine.”

She was able to shimmy out of Anya’s hold and began to stand up straight. Anya thought she definitely was not fine.

“So why are you sitting outside your building then if you’re fine?”

Lexa sat back down as her world began to spin. All the alcohol she consumed began to catch up to her now.

“Am I not allowed to sit outside and enjoy the night?” Her tone was a bit harsher than she intended. But this was just Lexa putting up her walls and not letting anyone in. “Why are you even here Anya?”

Anya sat down next to Lexa. She knew the snarky attitude was due to the alcohol in her system. Lexa couldn’t intimidate Anya even if she tried. She thought she’d rather deal with a snarky Lexa then a silent one who wouldn’t talk.

“Costia phoned me. She was worried about you.”

Lexa looked at Anya and understood that Costia was only doing what was best for her. If she didn’t know whether she was safe, the poor girl would have stayed up all night worrying.

“Well… I’m fine now so you can go.” Lexa got up and fell up the steps leading to the front door.

“I’m not leaving. You live on the 12th floor of your building. At the state you’re in now you won’t even make it inside. Let me help you.” Anya offered her hand.

Lexa didn’t take it and for the third time she stumbled, but Anya had been prepared to catch her once again.

“Anya, stop trying to help. Remember our pact. We said to stay out of each other’s personal lives.”

Anya held Lexa tighter and helped her up. The blonde was now steadying her towards the door and she asked Lexa for the keys. She obeyed the command and handed Anya her keys. They managed to make it to the elevator with Anya holding Lexa up as she kept tripping on her own 2 feet. Lexa was resting her head on the wall as the elevator lifted them up to her floor.

When they finally reached her apartment, Lexa went straight to the bathroom and hurled her guts out. Anya brought her a change of clothes and held her hair back and tied it up in a messy bun. She handed Lexa a water bottle and the brunette took it and washed out her mouth.

“Well at least you made it all the way to your bathroom without making a mess. So I guess that deserves some props.”

Lexa puked again. When she was finally done puking Anya handed her a toothbrush so she can wash out the acid from her mouth.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Anya asked. She knew Lexa would probably say no, but she had to offer.

Lexa finished brushing her teeth and she was having a tough time keeping her eyes open. Anya noticed that her cousin was about almost ready to pass out so she just helped her to her room. Lexa hadn’t said anything since they got to her apartment. She was breathing heavy and began to shiver in bed. Anya tucked her in and set a water bottle and painkiller on her nightstand. Even if Anya wanted to discuss what happened on their date she knew that the brunette needed rest. She would probably feel like hell tomorrow morning, but Anya would wait until Lexa was completely sober before she interrogated her.

She walked by Costia’s room and noticed how empty it looked. Lexa had no plans to get a roommate and it looked like she didn’t have any plans to use it either. She felt guilty in that moment for not helping Lexa when she probably felt the most alone. She was here now and she didn’t intend on leaving. 

She grabbed a blanket and a pillow and made a bed on the couch. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She was wondering how bad the date could have went if Lexa had drank herself to become this drunk. She didn’t know if it was Clarke’s faults or Lexa’s, but all she did know was that she had to help her cousin out regardless of their pact they made. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the campus cup mixer. Lexa's hungover and Clarke's trying to ignore the topic completely. What will happen when they see each other at the party? Stay tuned.  
> Side note: Yes I purposely made Anya intrigued about Jiaying because Dichen Lachman plays both characters. Hehe.


	10. Welcome to Skaikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's Hangover Fixer Elixir  
> Rule #20: Say goodbye to all the bad things in life and not to all the good things.  
> Rule #23: If you have chemistry with someone then you only need one thing, timing. And timing is a bitch.

 

Lexa woke up feeling like she got hit by a bus. She opened her eyes and noticed the water and pain killer sitting on her nightstand and took it. She slowly got up from her bed and stood still for 10 seconds as she was steadying herself. Clearly her body hadn’t fully broken down all of the alcohol from last night yet. She walked out to the living room and found a blanket and pillow that was neatly folded on her couch. She went to the fridge to grab more water and she noticed the note hanging on it.

_Went to grab the ingredients for Raven’s Hangover Fixer Elixir. -Anya_

“Well that explains the stuff on the couch.” She turned on her phone and it kept buzzing with texts and missed call notifications from Costia. She listened to the voice mail Costia left and felt bad that she worried her. She would have called her, but she knew Costia’s employers were giving her a new number daily so Lexa opted to take a shower instead knowing that she would have to explain herself to Costia tonight when she phoned back.

When she got out of the shower and was fully dressed she saw Anya opening the cupboards in search of something.

“What are you looking for?”

Anya stopped her search and turned around to face Lexa. “Nice to see that you’re alive.” The brunette rolled her eyes. “Where’s your blender?”

“Second cupboard to your left.” Lexa moved to sit at a stool that allowed her to sit at the kitchen counter.

“AH HAH!” Anya found the blender and started to throw things in the blender that probably shouldn’t have been mixed together. Lexa thought that she would be better off restraining from drinking the so call hangover fixer as she thought she would probably puke upon consumption. Anya poured the contents of the drink into a glass and placed it in front of Lexa. “Drink it.”

She shook her head in disgust. “Anya, that looks disgusting. It looks like green chunky goo. I thought this was suppose to fix my hangover and not make me even more sick.”

Anya opened a drawer and found a straw and placed it into the glass. “Better?”

Lexa pushed the drink in front of her indicating she was not going to drink it.

“Lex, trust me. You are going to need to recover from your hangover before the Campus cup mixer tonight. Drink it, it works.”

Lexa eyed the drink suspiciously but put her mouth to the straw and sucked up the contents. Surprisingly it didn’t taste terrible and the headache Lexa had when she woken up had disappeared.

“See… I told you it works.” Anya started to clean up the mess she made in the kitchen as Lexa continued to sip on the drink. “So how was the date?”

She swallowed the remaining contents of the drink and handed it to her cousin who started to clean the bender in the sink. “What happened to our pact?” Anya turned off the sink and dried her hands as she moved to face Lexa.

“It’s hard to be true to the pact when you get a call from Costia late at night indicating that you were AWOL.” Lexa didn’t say anything. Anya sighed and went back to cleaning the blender in the sink. After finishing she grabbed her jacket and placed Lexa’s keys on the kitchen counter.

“Lexa… I know we have a pact to stay out of each others personal lives, but I hope you do know that no matter what you’re my family and I have your back. Sometimes it may not look like it, but I’ve always looked out for you.” Lexa nodded in response but had remained silent. She always knew Anya secretly talked to Costia and asked her whether or not she was okay, but Lexa chose to never acknowledge it knowing that Anya would have denied it. But here she was at her apartment telling her that she looked out for her. It felt nice knowing that someone kept caring for her.

“Have fun at the mixer tonight. Get some good recruits for Trikru.” Anya left the apartment and finally Lexa was able to put down her walls. She breathed out a big sigh and her mind went back to the last 5 minutes of the date last night. How Clarke said that her walking away was a mistake. How she turned around and saw the hurt look on her face. Lexa wished she never went on the date in the first place, but then she thought back to the way Clarke’s face lit up after hitting the bullseye and how her body felt pressed against hers. Or just how her hand fit perfectly in hers. She thought back to the first night they met at the Ark and the way she rambled on when she was flustered and nervous. She remembered seeing Bellamy talk to her and felt a tinge of jealousy. She sat at her kitchen counter thinking about Clarke and realized she actually maybe sort of liked her. They met 3 days ago and Lexa wanted to know more about her. But she was scared. Everyone who ever cared for her left she thought. Her parents were never around and then they passed away leaving a will for Lexa to take over the family business when she was done school. And soon after Costia left, not that Lexa would have made her stay but Costia was probably the only solid friend she had in her life. Lexa was always alone. In the end she was use to it, but she couldn’t deny the pang in her chest when she thought of Clarke. Sooner or later Clarke would leave to. People always leave; they never stay she thought to herself. _Love is weakness._

 

 **Raven** : Hey don’t forget 9 p.m. tonight at the Ark. I’ll meet you there?

Clarke had been trying to draw for the past 3 hours, but the paper remained blank. She was happy that she finally got something that would distract her mind. She looked at the text and remembered Raven saying that Saturday was the Campus Cup Mixer.

 **Clarke** : Do I have a choice?

 **Raven** : Nope. 9 p.m. don’t forget! If I don’t see you there I’ll come get you myself.

 **Clarke** : 9 p.m. I’ll be there, got it!

 **Raven** : Also, don’t you forget for one second I forgot about operation get Clarke Griffin the unattainable Lexa Woods. How did the date go last night? Get lucky? ;)

Clarke sighed upon reading the text. If anything she was anything but lucky she thought.

 **Clarke** : It was fine. I’ll see you at the Ark.

Raven looked at her phone confused after she saw Clarke’s reply. It was an abrupt response and she got the vibe that Clarke was trying to brush it off to the side. She thought that it’d be better to ask the blonde in person if something went wrong.

 **Raven** : See you their Clarke! :)

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Clarke had found Raven waiting outside for her as it was nearing 9 p.m.

“So you weren’t going to ditch me?” Raven laughed and Clarke slapped her shoulder.

“You never really gave me a choice now did you? How long have you been waiting?”

They began their walk to the Ark.

“Not long I live farther so I timed it out nicely to catch you before you left.”

Clarke nodded. “So what clan do you belong to again?” She asked, still not knowing why this whole Campus Cup thing was even a big deal.

“I’m part of Skaikru, so you will definitely have no trouble being drafted since I’m good friends with our Captain Bellamy and you have apparently already met him.”

“And Lexa isn’t part of Skaikru right?”

Raven noticed the way Clarke tried to pass off the question. But she thought that this was a perfect opportunity to bring up the brunette. “Lexa is the captain of the Trikru Clan. It is also the clan that has been undefeated for all 4 years. So basically the Campus Cup is for Trikru to fulfill their legacy and for all the other clans to dethrone that legacy. Plus, it’s fun and you don’t lose anything by competing. You get drunk, meet friends and if you’re lucky, laid.” They were getting closer to the bar when Raven had stopped walking causing Clarke to look at her friend confused. “Speaking of getting laid and Lexa… did anything go wrong last night on the date?”

Clarke knew Raven was going to ask, but she still didn’t know how to feel about last night. Her mind had been occupied on whether or not she would see Lexa at the mixer. She’d been nervous because she didn’t know how to act around her now. Before Clarke was able to respond to Raven a man’s voice cut in.

“Raven!” They both had turned to see who it was and noticed Bellamy jogging to catch up to them.

“Oh hey Clarke. Nice to see you here too! Are you joining Skaikru?”

Raven put her arm around Clarke. “You bet she is!”

All 3 of them walked into the Ark and headed to their respective booth. Clarke observed the Ark and noticed that each section had a flag with an emblem that represented the clan. Once they arrived at the table Raven introduced Clarke.

“Guys welcome the new draft of Skaikru.” She gestured to the blonde. “Guys, meet Clarke Griffin. Sophomore trying to get into med school.”

Clarke saw some familiar faces, but didn’t recognize the rest of the bunch. Everyone had waved at her and smiled.

Bellamy slid into the booth and started to look at the forms that had the newest recruits names. “I have a good feeling about this year. This is the year where Skaikru will take the cup. I just know it.”

Once Clarke was settled in Octavia had introduced Monty and Jasper as Raven went to go get some drinks for the table. Clarke could tell that the group was warm and friendly as they happily welcomed Clarke into the booth and included her into the conversation. They mostly talked about what they did in the summer and how they were excited to kick some Trikru ass this year. Clarke was able to keep up with their banter and the friends exchanged glances to one another silently agreeing that they liked this new recruit.

Bellamy raised a shot glass. “To Clarke, and all the newest additions to Skaikru.” The rest of the table raised their glasses as well waiting for Clarke to grab the remaining shot on the table. Clarke smiled at Bellamy and looked at the others. “I guess to Skaikru then?” Clarke raised her glass and cheered with her fellow clan members.

She got up from the booth and headed to the bar telling the others that the next round was on her.

Monty gave the blonde a smile thanking her for the offer and the rest of the group joined in the thanks.

“I like her!” Jasper had said to the group.

Bellamy interjected before anyone else had a say. “Dibs!”

Raven shook her head as she sipped on her rum and coke. “She’s off limits Bellamy.”

Bellamy pouted his lips at the wasted opportunity. “Why is she off limits? Did you already call dibs?”

“Nope, she called dibs on Lexa Woods actually, even if she won’t admit it herself.”

Octavia nodded her head in agreement and apologized to her brother.

Bellamy sighed. “Ah, would explain the other day when I was talking to Clarke.”

Octavia turned to talk to Raven as the 3 guys had started a conversation on strategies for the campus cup. “So how is playing matchmaker Rae?”

Raven downed the rest of her drink.

“That bad eh?”

“I asked about the date and all I get is, ‘It was fine’.” She took off her red utility jacket as the Ark was beginning to get packed and the bar was heating up. “Fine doesn’t mean good right? It means bad.”

Octavia patted Raven’s back. “Rae, it’s okay. Be proud that you even managed to get them on a date.”

Raven placed her face in her hands and then ran them through her hair. “I guess O.”

 

Meanwhile Clarke reached the bar and ordered 6 more tequila shots for the table. She looked around to see where Trikru was, not knowing whether or not she wanted to see Lexa. But her search was interrupted when a familiar voice caught her attention.

“So you’re the one who is the newest edition to the Skaikru clan?” Clarke turned around and saw green eyes staring at her. Clarke couldn’t fathom how hot the brunette looked tonight in her Trikru tank top and black skinny jeans. But she was also really confused to why Lexa had even approached her when last night she was the one who was walking away after their perfect date.

“And you’re the one who everyone talks about that has the deadly stare and has been undefeated in all her events.”

 

“Am I seeing what I think I’m seeing?” Octavia rubbed her eyes making sure that she wasn’t imagining anything.

Raven’s jaw dropped. “Fine my ass! I have never seen Lexa even leave her booth during these events.”

The 3 guys just watched intently as they too were shocked to see Lexa talking to someone outside of her clan. It was like a rare animal sighting and the other students at the bar did take notice that a certain blonde grabbed the commander’s attention.

 

“So you know of me then?” Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke thanking the heavens that she didn’t just throw a drink at her face. She knew people talked about her on campus as some type of God. Lexa had led Trikru to back-to-back victories every single year alongside her cousin Anya. Last year was a close race between Trikru and Azegeda. But in the end Lexa always led them to become victorious.

“To be honest I just know your reputation from what people say. It’s hard to get to know someone if they never had a chance to in the first place.”

That last part stung Lexa. She knew she deserved it after leaving Clarke stranded on the street, she was going to avoid the blonde all night. But somehow her body had moved towards her as if there was a magnet that pulled her to Clarke. She was going to start apologizing when the bartender came back with a tray to give to Clarke.

She paid for the drinks and looked at Lexa noticing that she was deep in thought.

“Would you like to say something else?” Last chance Clarke thought to herself.

Lexa thought of the many ways she could apologize, but no words were spitting out of her mouth. Her brain told her she deserved it anyways. The blonde shouldn’t give her the time of day after what she did. She made the right choice. _Love is weakness_.

“Nope, I just came over to see who the new secret weapon of Skaikru was and I found it. I’ll be on my way now. Have a good evening Clarke. May you flourish well with Skaikru.”

Clarke grabbed the drinks from the bar and headed back to the table as Lexa had turned away. ‘Guarded’ she thought to herself.

 

Lincoln eyed Lexa as she returned to her seat next to her. “Would you like to enlighten me with what just happened, commander?” Instead of calling Lexa captain like every normal clan, Trikru called their leader commander. Lexa was the one to be blame for that as she basically commanded the clan to do things her way. But no one ever really opposed to it knowing that usually Lexa was always right anyways.

“What was what Lincoln?”

Lincoln made Lexa look at her by turning her shoulders to face her.

“Commander, since when did you decide to actually be social at these events. Costia, Anya and I would always drag you out here telling you to go talk to people, to make new friends, but you always opted out.” Lexa shrugged. “She’s cute you know.” Lincoln looked at the blonde sitting at the Skaikru booth before returning her gaze on Lexa. “Costia would be so giddy if she was here watching you actually talk to another human being. When she calls I can’t wait to fill her in. She probably won’t even believe me. Pics or it didn’t happen.” She let Lincoln continue talking until she changed the subject and decided to talk to someone else at the booth.

Lexa kept stealing glances at the blonde in the opposite booth as the night when on. It wasn’t until Clarke looked up and caught her staring. Their eyes locked on each other and Lexa’s heart skipped a beat. _Love is weakness_.

 

The mixer continued late into the night as more people began to get drunk and to socialize within their respective clans. Besides the staring and the stolen glances Clarke was also giving Lexa, the duo had ignored each other the whole night. Raven didn’t fail to notice though the way the 2 women looked at one another. She called them heart eyes and had Octavia observe the 2 and also agree that there was a spark there, but something held the 2 back.

When Clarke was ready to go Raven had offered to walk her home since her place was on the way to her own. Raven wanted to get to the bottom of this because clearly things were not just fine.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

“So do you want to tell me what happened yesterday or are you going to ignore me too?” Raven walked in right after Clarke opened the door and crossed her arms across her chest.

“There’s nothing to say Raven.” She took off her jacket and took a seat on the couch.

Raven sat down on the coffee table and faced Clarke. She stared until the blonde gave in.

“The date was fine. We went to the gun range and then ended the night at a café. That’s it.”

“So if it was fine… then why the hell were you 2 not talking  today? Besides the encounter at the bar you guys gave each other longing stares, but chose not to speak to one another again. Clearly it isn’t just fine.”

Clarke leaned back on the couch. “She walked me home and then freaked out after she got a text and left. Happy?”

Raven moved to sit beside Clarke on the couch. “I’m happy as long as you’re happy Clarke. So are you happy?”

Clarke pinched her nose and closed her eyes. “It’s been a long night Rae. I appreciate you accompanying me home, but I think I’m going to call it a night and just pass out.”

Raven nodded not wanting to push Clarke further than she needed. She put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder and Clarke opened her eyes. “You know you can talk to me right?” Clarke nodded. “You also know if you want me to beat her up I can right?”

Clarke giggled knowing that Raven probably didn’t have a chance. “I’m kind of already over it. It was 1 date and I barely know her anyways. It’s fine.” She lied. She watched Lexa all night and it bothered her even more that the brunette had only acknowledged her at the bar once. She knew Lexa wanted to say something when she had asked her, but the brunette had stayed silent and just talked about the Campus Cup. Clarke felt hurt after tonight, but she tried to convince herself that she was better off without her. Still her mind couldn’t help but wonder why she ran when things barely even started between them.

“Plus I’ve seen her shoot a gun and she never misses a shot. So don’t endanger yourself for me.”

Raven got up from the couch and headed for the door. “Okay good cause I’ve seen the girl during campus cup and she never loses like EVER. But seriously Clarke if you want me to I will. ”

Clarke chuckled again.

“Well if you need me you know where I’ll be.” She opened the door.

“Get home safe Raven. Text me when you’re home”

“Will do. Night Clarke.”

 

Raven left Clarke’s and walked a couple doors down and started to knock loudly.

Anya opened it and wasn’t entirely surprised to find Raven standing outside her door.

“We have to fix this.”

“We?” Anya gestured at the space between them. “There is no we and we don’t need to fix anything.” She ran her hand through her hair. “Raven this isn’t another game, you can’t just step into people’s personal lives and fix things. Especially if it deals with people’s feelings.”

“I know. I am taking this very seriously. I wouldn’t be at your doorstep if I weren’t serious when I asked you for your help in this. I can’t do this by myself. I need you Anya.” Raven shoved her hands in her pocket.

Anya looked at the woman standing outside her doorstep and tried to see whether or not she was actually being serious. “Why do you care so much?”

Raven looked up at Anya.

“You’ve met Clarke only 3 days ago and you barely know my cousin. So why are you so adamant on getting them together?”

“Rule #20.”

Anya looked perplexed. “What?”

“Rule #20. Say goodbye to all the bad things in life, but not to all the good things.” She paused. “Clarke and Lexa are both good things, so why not try to make the good things work. You’re right Anya I hardly know them, but I know first hand what happens when you walk away from a good thing.” She hesitated and had her vision wander anywhere but Anya’s eyes.

The blonde got the vibe that Raven was talking about their prior relationship. No matter what she always did have a soft spot for the brunette, but she knew not to make the same mistake again.

“So we broke up because we were a bad thing?” She asked not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer or not. Anya reminded herself that Raven was the one who broke things off even though she persisted that they could make it work. Raven walked away. She’s the one who ran.

 “No Anya. We were always a good thing.” Her eyes met with hers. “I can’t let Lexa make the same mistake that I made because I already did that with you.” She sighs. “Bad things always happen to me… I thought that you’d just turn into another bad thing. But this summer without you has been the worst. And I know I messed up, but I’ll wait. I can’t say goodbye to the first good thing that has ever happened in my life. So no matter how long it takes I’ll wait.”

Anya observed Raven’s face and concluded that she wasn’t playing a game.

“Rule #23.”

Raven raised her eyebrows at her thinking back to the rule.

“If you have chemistry with someone, then you only need one thing. Timing…”

“…And timing is a bitch.” Raven nodded knowing how true the rule is.

Anya stepped forward and placed a kiss on Raven’s cheek. “Goodnight Raven. Meet me in the lobby after my run in the morning and we’ll visit Lexa first thing together.”

Raven gave a small smile hiding the sheer surprise that Anya actually kissed her on her cheek. “I’ll be there. Sweet dreams Anya.”

The door closed and Raven’s hand brushed the spot that Anya’s lips had softly grazed. As she got into the elevator she leaned on the railing and thought that maybe she still did have a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big soft spot for Raven and Anya. Sorry not sorry. Anyways Aden should be in the next chapter and Ranya confront Lexa


	11. Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule #17: The talk is one of the worst things EVER, but it is important.  
> A tulip a day for the mistake that I made.

 “You fucked up!"

Lexa was walking out of her apartment building when she heard Raven’s voice.

“Good Morning Lexa.” Anya said as the pair revealed themselves after coming out of the corner they were hiding in.

“Anya? What is this about?" Lexa was surprised and confused seeing the duo wait for her. It was a normal Sunday morning and Lexa was about to go for her morning run. She wasn’t expecting to see her cousin and her ex this early.

“It’s about how you fucked up Woods.” Raven was now in front of Lexa. “With Clarke.”

Lexa looked at Raven and then to Anya. She shook her head. “I’m not doing this.” She began to turn around ready to jog away but Anya grabbed her wrist.

“Lexa. You can’t run forever. Please.”

Lexa gently removed Anya’s hands from her wrist and walked away.

“RULE #17.” Raven yelled hoping to stop Lexa in her tracks. When Raven saw that the brunette stopped she jogged to catch up with her. “The talk is one of the worst things EVER, but it is important.” Lexa breathed in and sighed. “I just need 10 minutes Lexa. 10 minutes and if you really think that you walking away was the smart idea then I’ll drop it.”

“Fine. 10 minutes.”

Anya caught up to the other 2 women and they all began to stroll together heading towards a local park. Without wasting anytime Raven spoke first.

“So why did you walk away anyways? Was it that bad?”

Lexa was on the defense. “Why did you break things off with Anya? Didn’t you do the same to her that I did with Clarke?” When she saw Anya look towards her feet Lexa immediately regretted bringing the topic up. “I’m sorry.”

Raven nodded knowing that Lexa was just protecting herself by lashing out at her, but she also knew that the jab was true.

“The date wasn’t bad. Everything went really well actually.”

Anya asked the next question. “So… if nothing went wrong why bolt?”

“Love is weakness Anya. To be a great leader one must be alone. It wouldn’t have worked out anyways.”

Anya looked at Raven. “Rae can you give us a second.” Anya stopped Lexa and gestured her towards a bench. Raven nodded and began walking towards a fountain in the middle of the park.

“Lexa, you see that dumb idiot over there who broke my heart who is pretending to occupy herself when really she’s just keeping an eye out for us.”

Lexa looked at Raven.

“She broke my heart completely and I thought some days that my life would have been better off if I didn’t meet her at all.” She paused. “I thought that my heart and feelings could have spared so much heartache if we never met. But then time went on and I began to heal. I started to put myself out there and go on small dates, but at the same time I always felt that something was missing. I would go home and miss Raven after those dates. How she would be a stupid idiot and hog all the blankets. How she would grab my waist and hold me in bed because she didn’t want me to leave. How she would make up dumb rules saying that she would get a book of life published one day.”

Lexa looked at her cousin.

“What I’m trying to say is I wouldn’t have missed those things about Raven if I wouldn’t have met her in the first place. If I didn’t take a chance of getting my heart broken I probably wouldn’t have met the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’m not saying that love will always be easy or not painful because it is and it will be. But if you never give it a chance then you won’t ever know how it feels to have someone you care about so much actually want you back when you want them too.”

Lexa began to open her mouth but she quickly closed it after thinking through what she was going to say. Anya waited, letting her cousin find her words.

“But I blew it Anya. I got a text from Costia and I just froze up. I didn’t know what I was doing so I just left her there on the sidewalk. And…” She began to stutter. “And I walked away.”

Anya gave her a small smile. “Seriously Lex, it happens. Love doesn’t come easy for everyone. Exhibit A is the idiot over there playing with the water.”

They both laughed.

“What matters now is what are you going to do to fix it?”

Lexa smiled. “I have an idea, but it’s kind of cheesy.”

Anya waved Raven to come back. “Miss Cheesy at your service!”

Raven looked confused, but realized the change in Lexa’s mood and thought that whatever Anya said worked. “Hey! I’m not that cheesy!”

Anya just shook her head.

“So what’s the plan?”

“It involves a trip to the greenhouse. You think you’re up for helping me out Reyes?”

“CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. I, Raven Reyes, will get Lexa Woods to win back Clarke Griffin’s heart.”

The 2 cousins laughed in unison. “Well I guess my work here is done. I expect updates every now and then so I know you haven’t messed things up once again Lex.”

Lexa shook her to head to the side. “Not this time Anya.”

They got up from the bench and walked Anya back to her building.

“So… I guess this puts an end to our pact?” Anya questioned.

Lexa smiled at her cousin knowing that truly there was never any pact to start with. “I guess it does. Truce?”

“Truce.”

Anya hugged her cousin before she went inside her building. She looked at Raven and gave a silent head nod giving her thanks for helping out. Before Raven and Lexa walked away to head to campus Anya called out, “Raven.”

Lexa gave a small nod and let Raven walk back to her ex-girlfriend.

“Anya?”

“I don’t know whether or not I’m going to hate myself more for actually admitting this, but I miss you. But not in the I want to make out with you way or even the I forgive you way. Just the I miss you way.”

Raven nodded and kissed Anya on the cheek. “I miss you too.” She began to walk back to Lexa and Anya was at the door to her building when Raven spoke up again. “But in every single I miss you way Woods!”

Anya chuckled and Raven laughed along with her. Not this time Raven thought.

 

A couple hours later Lexa was standing outside of Clarke’s door with a tulip in hand. It was the same tulip Lexa had handed her the first time she brought the blonde to the greenhouse. She was hoping the familiar gesture would allow Clarke to give her another chance. It was now or never as she began to knock on the blonde’s door.

When Clarke heard the knock she was perplexed at who it could be. She wasn’t expecting any visitors and the only people that would be able to get up her building were people who live in it or Raven. When she opened the door she was surprised to find Lexa with a tulip.

“Lexa?”

“Clarke, I’m sorry. I know what I did is pretty unforgiveable. But I’m asking for you to give me another chance.”

“What makes you think that the same thing won’t happen again?” Clarke was skeptical, but she had every reason to be.

“I can guarantee it won’t.”

Clarke stared at the brunette wondering what was going through her head. A million things were running through her mind and it was the constant battle between giving Lexa another chance or not giving her one to begin with. Today, she went with no.

“You’re right it won’t.” Lexa began to give a small smile. “Because there won’t be another chance for you to walk away to begin with. I’m sorry Lexa I can’t.”

Clarke closed the door before she saw Lexa’s face fall. Her back was against the door and she was hearing for any movement from the brunette. When she finally heard the elevator ring up Clarke opened the door again to make sure that Lexa had left. She was nowhere to be found, but Clarke saw that the tulip was left on her doorstep with a note tied to it.

_ A tulip a day for the mistake that I made _ .

 

 

_“So that’s why you give Mom a tulip in every bouquet you give her. For walking away?” Aden asked looking for clarification._

_ Lexa answered her son. “Yes, a tulip a day for the mistake that I made. I swear the Faculty of Agriculture started to get suspicious once I passed a dozen tulips. But your mother was playing extremely hard to get.” _

_ Clarke eyed her. _

_ “But she had every reason to. She made me pay for my mistake. So every day like clock work I would get your Aunt Anya to ring me up so I would be able to leave a tulip on her door step before she left for school. Even on the weekends the tulip would be there and every time there would be a note attached to it asking for a second chance.” _

_ “Your Mama was very persistent Aden.” Clarke added. _

_ “So how many tulips did it take for Mom to finally forgive you?” he questioned. _

_ Lexa paused calculating the exact number. “17. It took 17 tulips until your mother realized I wasn’t going to stop leaving them on her doorstep. So after 2 weeks and 3 days your mom finally found me on campus to get me to stop. So technically it took 17 tulips for your mom to get fed up with my romantic gesture. She still hadn’t forgiven me. Like I said she played EXTREMELY hard to get. But don’t worry Aden we’ll eventually get to the part where your Mom finally forgave me. It definitely took way more than flowers to lock this one down.” _

 

 

“LEXA!” Clarke called out noticing the brunette come out of the law building. She walked over to her determined to get her to stop asking for a second chance. She handed Lexa the tulip. “This has to stop. When are you going to learn I’m not interested?”

Lexa gave Clarke a soft smile. “When you allow me to take you on a second date. I promise no running this time.”

Clarke sighed. “I’m sorry Lexa, midterms are coming up anyways and I came to Polis to focus on school and to apply for Med school. Even if I were to change my mind, which I haven’t, I just don’t have time to date. I appreciate the tulips but you have to stop. Thank you, but no.”

The blonde walked away heading towards the library to get some extra studying in while Lexa slumped her shoulders. Luckily Raven was around to find Lexa and to cheer her up.

“Hey Champ. Don’t worry Clarke must be just stressed over exams. She’ll come around.”

“Thanks Raven. But I don’t know. She’s right though, she probably doesn’t even have time for a second date. I had one chance and I blew it.”

In that moment Raven had an idea. “You Woods ladies give up too quickly. I have a plan and it doesn’t involve Clarke having to make time for a date.”

Lexa was confused. “… Raven?”

“Trust me it’s going to be LEGEND… wait for it… DARY. LEGENDARY!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter just wasn't that creative this time around. Still hope you enjoy!


	12. 9 Minute Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes Clarke on a mini date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yall watch himym then this is essentially a longer version of Ted's 3 minute date with Stella.

“OKAY! So everyone is set, the plan is in motion. All you gotta do Woods is be your charming and pretty little self.” Raven patted Lexa on the back.

“You sure this will work Raven?” Lexa asked, nervous to go forth with the plan.

“Am I sure? No. Should it? Yes. All I do know is that this mastermind of a date I planned is going to be epic and legendary. Don’t be too nervous.” She tried to reassure the fidgeting brunette.

“Okay. Thank you Raven.”

They stood in silence.

“Soooo… for the plan to actually work Lexa I’m going to need you to get Clarke.” Raven shooed her away and pointed Lexa to Clarke’s lecture room that was about to end any minute from now.

Lexa took a reluctant step forward and waited for Clarke’s pharmacology class to finish. She looked back at Raven who gave her a nod before exiting the building. No turning back now Lexa thought.

The first student left the lecture room and soon after a crowd of people began to walk out ready to head to their next class. Whenever a woman with blonde hair came out Lexa’s heart skipped a beat. It was only when green eyes met familiar blue that she stopped breathing.

Clarke had definitely seen Lexa but chose not to acknowledge the woman as she turned away from her. After pharmacology she had her anatomy class, so there were no breaks in between besides the 10-minute interval that allowed her to get across campus.

Lexa noticed that the blonde had ignored her presence and for Raven’s plan to work she needed to get her attention.

“Clarke!” She called out.

The blonde turned around and watched Lexa approach her.

“Hi Lexa.” She gave a polite shy smile. “Sorry to cut this short but I only have 10 minutes to get across campus to my anatomy class so…”

“… I know.” Lexa gave a smug smile as she interrupted Clarke.

Clarke tilted her head in confusion.

“You said you don’t have time to date. In between studying and hanging out with Skaikru I understand how busy you must get.”

Clarke was still left in the dark. She didn’t know what angle Lexa was getting at.

“I know you said no and have clearly stated you’re not interested but you can say I’m determined to change your mind.”

It had been an entire month since their first date and after their run in last week, Clarke had thought that the brunette gave up. She knew she was pushing Lexa away, but Clarke was only protecting her own heart this time. Needless to say she was definitely still interested in Lexa, but Clarke thought that it was best to keep that information to herself.

“You have 10 minutes in between classes.” She looked at her watch. “Well 9 now. So Clarke, would you like to go on a 9-minute date with me?”

A beat passed and Lexa knew that this was her only chance.

“Clarke usually I wouldn’t rush you in your decision making but we now only have 8 minutes and time is ticking.”

Clarke nodded. “Okay. But I better not be late to anatomy.”

Lexa gave a bright smile and took Clarke’s hand and led her out of the building.

“8 minutes on the clock starting…. NOW! DRIVER!” Lexa hailed down a passing car opening the door for Clarke to step into the back seat.

“Lexa we only have 8 minutes why do we need a car!” Clarke stepped in and saw who the driver was.

“Raven?”

“Sup!” She saluted her friend.

“What are you doing?”

Lexa climbed in the back seat next to Clarke. “International building please. And we’re kind of in a rush so if you can step on it that’d be great.”

Clarke looked at Lexa and the brunette smirked.

Raven had come to a stop as the drive only took about 15 seconds. 

Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and led her out of the vehicle.

“I’m hoping you didn’t have lunch yet because we’re going to have one of my favorite dishes in the whole entire world!”

Clarke chuckled. “In the whole entire world?”

Lexa nodded and led them to a table outside on the patio of the international building. It had been set up with cutlery and a candle in the middle. As soon as they sat down Lincoln came swooping in with lunch.

“Grilled cheese?” Clarke laughed at the simplistic dish.

“Yup! My dad use to make it all the time for me after I came home from training. Grilled cheese and a glass of milk to make sure I got all the needed calcium for my bones to grow strong.”

They both took a bite in their sandwiches.

“That’s actually pretty adorable.” Clarke said after swallowing. “I make a mean grilled cheese myself if I might add.”

Lexa laughed. “I’ll be the judge of that. I am a grilled cheese connoisseur!”

Lincoln came back to take away their plates replacing it with a to go bag.

“Thank you Lincoln. We gotta go Clarke, the movie starts in 30 seconds.” Lexa waived Raven over and Lexa opened the door for Clarke once again.

“You know I can get my own door for myself right?” Clarke stated as she got in the back seat.

“I know, but you can say that I’m a chivalrous woman.” Lexa smiled at Raven who was looking at her through the mirror. “Bell Center please.”

It was another 15 second drive as driving around campus was so much more faster than walking to each building.

“Just in time!” Lexa stated as she led Clarke to an empty lecture hall.

The screen lit up counting down from 10 seconds to the start of the movie.

“Lexa how are we going to watch a movie? We only have, what like about 5 minutes, before my anatomy class starts.”

“Shhhhh Clarke. Don’t worry we’re only watching the good parts.”

Clarke’s attention turned to the screen.

“The Lion King?” Clarke whispered.

Scenes from the movie played in quick sequence. From Rafiki raising Simba over pride rock to Mufasa falling to his death.

“Clarke it’s rude to talk during a movie. I don’t want the other patrons in the theater to be upset at us.” Lexa whispered back.

Clarke looked around the room shaking her head at Lexa and smiling, as they were the only 2 people in the lecture hall.

"You’re a dork.” She whispered in Lexa’s ear and Lexa felt a shiver go down her spine at Clarke’s close proximity.

Hakuna Matata began to play and then it cut to Nala reuniting with Simba and getting him to return to pride rock. The fight scene came next and soon after the credits began to roll.

“Now we can talk Clarke. How did you like the movie?”

“The Mufasa scene always gets to me. I’m surprised I didn’t cry.”

Monty came out of the projection room to wave to Clarke and Lexa.

“Thanks Monty!” Lexa called out. She looked at her watch hoping they still had some time. “3 minutes. Did you want to drive to your anatomy class or walk it?” Lexa asked.

“I think I can afford being a little late. Do you mind if we walk?”

“Not at all. I prefer it.” She took Clarke’s hand in hers and headed to the Science building.

Clarke was thoroughly impressed with Lexa’s mini date. Not to mention she missed the feeling of Lexa’s hand in hers when they walked around campus.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and assume that this was Raven’s idea right?” Clarke softly bumped into Lexa’s shoulder.

“You guessed right Clarke. That woman can be crazy at times, but I have to admit when she pitched this idea I was surprised with how brilliant it was.”

“That’s Raven Reyes for ya. Crazy but damn right brilliant.”

They both laughed.

Octavia walked by giving Clarke a wide grin and handed Lexa a coffee to give to Clarke.

“Just in case you need some caffeine during your anatomy class.”

Clarke took a sip from the warm beverage. “Thank you. I’m definitely going to need it. This date was exhausting. First lunch then a movie and now a walk. I’m surprised we were able to get through all that in less than 9 minutes.” The blonde joked sarcastically.

“Did you have a good time?” Lexa asked as they walked inside the Science building.

“Wonderful time actually.” Clarke grinned at Lexa making her feel butterflies in her stomach.

When they finally reached Clarke’s class Raven came by to deliver a bouquet of flowers.

“I have a bouquet of flowers with 1 tulip to deliver to a Miss Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke took the flowers. “Thanks Raven.”

She departed quickly giving Lexa time to seal the deal hopefully. Lexa looked at her watch and it began to beep. “And DATE!”

“I had an amazing time Clarke. Thank you for coming with me on this 9-minute date and I apologize for making you a little late.”

Clarke shook her head. “Don’t worry about it I was the one who suggested we walk to my class. Plus I definitely enjoyed myself. Never have I ever been on a date like the one you just took me on.”

Lexa smiled. “I hope we can do this again sometime?”

Clarke sighed. “Honestly Lexa this was amazing. But I’m not ready to be with anyone… not yet.”

Lexa nodded trying to hide her disappointment upon hearing Clarke’s answer. 

“I’ll see you around.” Clarke stepped forward and gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek before walking into her anatomy class.

As soon as Clarke departed Raven stepped out and walked over to Lexa.

“OW OW! Well done Woods! High five.” Raven raised her arm up and Lexa lowered her arm for her.

“No high five?” Raven asked defeated.

“Nope.” Lexa let out a deep exhale. “She said she wasn’t ready.”

Raven sighed and gave her a small smile. “Maybe someday?”

Lexa nodded as they began to head for the exit. “Maybe someday.


	13. I Already Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with Wells and a Campus Cup Competition.

Clarke was sitting on her couch with her laptop on the coffee table and her physiology textbook and notes sprawled around her on the couch. She was reviewing for her upcoming midterm listening to the Sleeping At Last Atlas album as she studied.

Contrary to popular belief Clarke actually enjoyed studying. She loved learning about the human body just as much as she loved drawing and painting. She would sketch out the human body and then label the parts to review. Or she would draw the internal system and create a flow chart of notes to explain how one system can affect another system. So as much as other people complain how studying sucks, Clarke thought the opposite.

She was in the middle of drawing the abdominal cavity when the Skype ring tone began to play on her laptop. She moved her sketchbook off her lap to answer the call.

“Miss me Griffin?” It was her best friend Wells from back home.

Clarke scoffed. “I should be the one asking that question. How are you? How’s everyone back home? How’s school? Meet anyone yet?”

“Woah woah woah slow down Clarke one question at a time. First off how’s Polis?”

She gave a wide smile. “Polis is good. I was just studying for my midterm coming up.” She raised her sketchbook to the screen to show Wells her drawing she was working on.

He raised both his eyebrows in surprise. “That’s pretty impressive. It’s so detailed. But if you want Clarke I can call back another time. When’s the midterm?”

She shook her head. “Wednesday. So I have loads of time, plus I want to catch up with you. We haven’t talked since the first week I got here.”

He nodded in agreement thinking that they haven’t caught up for a while now. “Alright fair enough. Well after we catch up we can study over Skype to keep ourselves in check, deal?”

Clarke agreed.  “Deal! So how is everything?”

Wells was moving stuff around his room. “Same old same old to be honest. I absolutely got slaughtered from my pharmcol midterm.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Pftt. If you mean you got 90% and above as slaughtered I will literally slaughter you myself.”

Wells took a seat in front of his computer. “Hey you’re in pharmacology too! You understand my pain.”

Clarke nodded in agreement. “Valid point. But I learned a trick! It’s all about the suffixes.”

“You’re just telling me this now.” He said sarcastically. “Thanks for the tip. But I still think we should just join a drug cartel instead of becoming doctors. Think about all the cocaine we could have made in our ochem labs.”

Clarke laughed.

“We could be rich Clarke! I swear every student in Uni must think about becoming drug dealers. All we have to do is not get caught.”

“I think I’m good Wells. I’ll stick to becoming a Doctor.”

“Suit yourself. Soo….”

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “Soo…?”

“Finn asked about you the other day.” With Clarke’s silence Wells continued talking. “He asked how you were and I told him that you were doing fine.” He paused. “Are you doing fine Clarke?” A look of concern came across his face.

She sighed. “It’s easy for me to just dive into school and to just move on you know? But I do miss you guys and my parents. I just needed a new start. I’m sorry.”

Wells gave a sympathetic smile. “Clarke you don’t need to apologize for doing something you wanted to do. I envy you a little bit. As soon as I get accepted into Med school I am out of here. I just want to know if you’re doing fine on your own though.”

She nodded. “Truthfully I am. I made a couple new friends, you’d like them I think.”

Wells gave Clarke a suggestive look. “Any new friends that are more than just a friend?”

Clarke shook her head. “Meeeehhh. Not ready for that just yet.”

“That’s not a no. Spill Griffin!”

In that moment Clarke received a knock on the door. “Hang on Wells.” She walked over to the door and she had grown accustomed to not be surprised anymore when she saw Raven.

“Sup.” Raven walked in with her backpack full of books.

“Raven… Are those actual textbooks in your bag? As in you’re actually going to study for once?”

Raven rolled her eyes. “I thought you’d be studying at home when I didn’t find you at the library so I thought I’d come keep you company.” She saw the laptop and noticed the Skype call with Wells. “But I guess you already had some company.” She sat on the couch in front of the laptop. “Who are you?”

Wells chuckled. “The better question is who exactly are you? I’m Wells. Clarke’s best friend.”

Raven scoffed. “HA! I’m Clarke’s best friend.” She looked at Clarke. “Tell this Wells character who your best friend is.”

Wells laughed. “I’ve known her since pre-k.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Raven on the couch. “Children stop.”

“Well I’ve known Clarke since she got to Polis. SO… HA!” Raven crossed her arms across her chest.

“Raven meet Wells. Wells meet Raven.”

Wells gave Raven a friendly wave. “Well I’ll let you girls have your time together and Clarke.” He pointed at her on the computer. “I still want an explanation on this friend who’s just a friend who’s maybe something more or whatever.”

Before Clarke could say anything Raven butted in. “OH! Were you guys talking about Lexa?”

Wells became excited as he moved closer to his computer sitting on the edge of his chair. “Lexa? Who’s Lexa? Clarke I want to know who Lexa is.”

Clarke grabbed her laptop from the table and stood up. “What? Shit sorry Wells the WiFi is starting to cut out. I’ll call you back later. BYYEEE.”

Wells shook his head rolling his eyes too. “Goodbye Clarke. Tell Raven it was nice to meet her.”

Raven stood up to get into the camera’s view. “Likewise Wells.”

Clarke ended the call on Skype and shut her laptop moving it to the side. She began to gather her notes on the couch to move them towards her kitchen table. Raven followed her to the table and began taking out her notes from her backpack.

“So…”

Clarke put a hand up to stop Raven from continuing. “Not talking about it.”

Raven took a seat. “I was going to talk about the Campus Cup event coming up Clarke. But I guess we don’t need to talk about it.” She opened her books and took a pen out of her bag.

Clarke took a seat across from Raven and did the same with her books. “Sorry I thought you were going to bring up....”

Raven stopped her this time. “Don’t worry Clarke. You’ll talk about it when you’re ready. You don’t need to apologize for anything.”

Clarke nodded and began to continue her sketch of the abdominal cavity.

“Anyways you’re coming to the competition on Friday right? Skaikru is going to need as much help as we can get.”

Clarke looked up from her sketchpad. “Yah of course I’ll be there. What exactly is the competition?”

Raven stopped jotting down her notes to explain the event. “5 representatives from 2 clans go head to head in a battle of survival of the fittest. Basically only 1 person will be left standing on the platform and whichever clan they represent gets the points for that week. We’ll be on a platform that is 10 feet above water and essentially if you fall into the water you’re out.”

Clarke looked a little intimidated. “How does one fall into the water though?”

“This is the fun part Clarke. We are all given a cushioned staff looking item and use that to hit our opponents off the platform. It doesn’t hurt too badly. This is the challenge that I met Anya at and she entirely wrecked me. I don’t think I even lasted 2 minutes on the platform.”

“I don’t think I’ll even last 30 seconds. Are you guys sure you want me to be 1 of the 5 representatives?”

Raven nodded her head. “Absolutely. Bellamy requested it actually. Said you might give us an edge since you’re new to the team. If we are able to pull off a win we’ll have a good rank for future events. So Bellamy is super stoked for Friday.”

Clarke was still unsure of participating, but was flattered that Bellamy thought to include her for such a high stake challenge. “Who else is participating and which clan are we going up against?”

“It’ll be you, me, Bellamy, O and Jasper.” Raven hesitated before answering Clarke contemplating on whether to tell her that they’d be up against Trikru. “And I’m not sure yet. Guess we’ll find out Friday.” She gave Clarke a small fib. Raven didn’t want Clarke to back out from the event by revealing that Lexa was going to be competing against them. She hoped the blonde didn’t notice her small hesitation.

“Sounds good! Hopefully I don’t let you guys down.” Clarke moved her attention back to her sketch.

Raven exhaled in relief. “Better not Griffin.” She began writing her notes once again when an eraser hit her forehead. “I’m kidding!”

 

Friday came faster than expected. On Thursday night Raven took it upon herself to prepare the fresh meat for the competition by holding a private practice for Octavia and Clarke. They practiced their jabs and their swings and practiced dodging attacks. Octavia was a natural and Clarke was able to stay on her feet most of the time. At the end of the night Clarke felt more confident and was excited to kick some ass even if she had some bruises.

They all met at the pool that Friday afternoon where Bellamy handed the 3 women their uniform for the event. It included black spandex shorts and a waterproof dark blue t-shirt that had the clan’s logo and name on the back along with their last name. Once they were all finished changing they met on the North side of the pool where Bellamy and Jasper were doing jumping jacks and push ups. Surprisingly Jasper was keeping up with Bellamy.

“You’ve been working out Jasper?” Raven asked impressed with the lanky man who started to gain some muscle mass.

He gave a wide grin. “Thanks to this girl’s man.” He put an arm around Octavia. “Your boyfriend is literally the fittest guy alive. I am not looking forward to going up against him today.”

“Whose your boyfriend Octavia?” Clarke asked as she was never told a name or was ever introduced before.

Raven began to cough hoping that Octavia would get the hint to not reveal who he was. Octavia just scrunched her eyebrows at her and did not get the subtle hint.

“Lincoln. I’ll introduce you guys after the event is over. Sorry I thought Rae would have mentioned him to you by now.”

Clarke’s heart began to beat a bit faster as she started to put the pieces together now. “Wait… Lincoln. Like the guy who helped Lexa on the mini date she took me on. As in the guy she sat next to at the booth during the Campus Cup mixer Lincoln. Lincoln as in we’re versing Trikru Lincoln?”

Octavia noticed the small panic that was rising in Clarke. “Rae… you didn’t tell her did you?”

Clarke looked towards Raven and the brunette put her hands up. “In my defense she may not even be participating in this event soooooooo…”

Bellamy laughed. “Pfft. Like the commander would miss this competition. Lexa could probably single handily take on each clan and still be the last one standing.”

Jasper put a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder. “So much for confidence eh?”

Bellamy patted Clarke on the back. “We have Clarke.” He looked at the blonde who started to look like she was going to pass out. “Don’t worry Clarke we’ll have your back up there. As long as we all work as a team and eliminate them one by one I have a feeling we might be able to pull off a win. We just need a tad of luck on our side.”

Clarke gave out a big exhale.

Jasper handed her a staff. “Bellamy is right Clarke. Don’t worry about Lexa. This is about us and this is about taking it home for Skaikru.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and Clarke’s nerves began to subside a little.

The stands started to fill up and eventually people had to stand since a lot of people came to watch the event today. Every clan was excited to watch the competition as Trikru was always a treat to watch because of Lexa and they heard that Skaikru had a new recruit. Harper and Monty held up signs and a smile came across Clarke’s face.

“There she is.” Raven nudged her. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was afraid you would have backed out if I did.”

Clarke nodded. “You’re forgiven. Just next time give me a heads up.”

“Noted.”

Octavia came to stand next to them. “Nervous?”

Clarke responded first. “A little yes.”

“We got this.” Octavia smirked.

Cheers began to erupt as a crowd of people started to head to the South side of the pool. Trikru was dressed in a forestry green t-shirt and the same black spandex shorts that Skaikru had. The only difference beside the shirts was that each member of Trikru had black war paint on.

“The signature black war paint.” Jasper said out loud as he stood in line along with the 3 women.

“Must be a bitch to take off once we send them down into the water.” Bellamy said as he lined up with the rest of his team.

An official came by to hand each player a head guard. “Remember no head shots, only shoulders and below. As soon as you fall into the water swim out and wait on your respective side until the last one stands or time runs out.”

They all nodded in agreement as they each put on their headgear.

Clarke found Lexa across the pool and damn if she thought that Lexa was stunning before, then today she was an absolute goddess. Her war paint was intricately placed around her eyes making her look like a raccoon. When Lexa’s gaze fell unto Clarke the brunette gave a small head nod to the blonde. Clarke’s heart began to race and she knew it was because of the brunette and not because of her nerves this time.

A horn sounded shaking Clarke out of her daze. Bellamy led them up the ladder onto the platform. The platform was square shaped that had multiple, intricate connections branching out from the outside into a circular center. Some beams were wide, while other beams were skinnier.

Bellamy turned around to his teammates and got them into a huddle.

“Alright here we go team. Try to keep your balance and communicate with one another. We’ll come out of this strong if we all watch each others backs.”

“We got this.” Raven said as she began to jump up and down.

Bellamy gave her a wide grin. “Alright Skaikru on 3. 1, 2, 3.”

“SKAIKRU!”

Cheers from their clan in the bleachers came out in a roar as multiple people began calling each person’s name cheering them on.

The official came over to place each person in a spot around the outside of the platform.

A loud roar came from the opposite side of the pool as Trikru began their chant.

“TRIKRU!”

Applause and shouts from the stands were even louder now as every student was now on their feet.

The official spaced out the representatives from Trikru and coincidently Lexa was placed right across from Clarke.

'Good luck'. The brunette mouthed out to the blonde. Clarke nodded and mouthed the same words to her before looking around the platform. Each person was evenly staggered against each other as the officials placed each clan interchangeably thus giving no player an unfair advantage.

Raven let out a huge breath. “Fuck they’re stacked today.” She looked around and saw that Trikru chose their best members. Lexa, Lincoln, Niylah, Nyko and Ryder.

The official came on the speaker system to let everyone know that the games were about to begin. 15 minutes lit up on the scoreboard.

In Hunger Games style an automated voice came over the system and began counting down from 10 seconds.

_ 10 _

Clarke’s heart was racing.

_ 9 _

Lexa saw the nervous look on the blonde.

_ 8 _

Octavia sent Lincoln a playful smirk.

_ 7 _

Lincoln shook his head in amusement.

_ 6 _

Jasper let out quick deep breaths passing his staff from hand to hand.

_ 5 _

Bellamy bent his knees ready to pounce as soon as the horn sounded.

_ 4 _

Ryder angled himself towards Lexa knowing that he had to watch the commander’s back as he knew they would try to go after her first.

_ 3 _

Niylah positioned herself to a beam that linked directly to Bellamy knowing that he was Skaikru’s biggest threat.

_ 2 _

Nyko cracked his neck knowing that he’d have to take out Octavia himself since his best bud Lincoln probably wouldn’t take out his own girlfriend.

_ 1 _

Raven found Anya below them on the South side of the pool and her heart skipped a beat.

_ BEGIN! _

Clarke began to run to the center of the platform knowing full well that was the base with the most area giving her a less likely chance to fall. To her left she saw Jasper take out Nyko’s feet and he almost fell but the man held onto the beam with a hand and hoisted himself up. Jasper met Clarke in the center where Nyko was heading straight back to them as Octavia was on a beam behind them.

Raven and Bellamy each had the same idea and thought that taking out Lexa first was the best option. But little did they know Ryder already planned to intersect them. He jumped from one beam to another keeping his balance and going for Raven first. Lexa and Bellamy began swinging at one another each expertly dodging each other’s attacks. Niylah came behind Bellamy and he was surrounded on both ends with Lexa in front of him and Niylah behind him.

“O get to your brother we’ll take care of Lincoln and Nyko.” Jasper called out behind him.

Octavia found her brother and nodded at Jasper and Clarke as she began to run to the other end to help Raven and Bellamy.

As soon as Octavia began to run Nyko turned around to cut her off on the other side before she was able to get to his other teammates. “Sorry Linc, we all know she’s your weakness. I have to take her out now before anything.”

Lincoln began to deflect and dodge Jasper and Clarke’s pursuit on him in the center. He was a big guy so it wasn’t too difficult to handle 2 people attacking him.

On the far right corner Ryder and Raven were going at each other. Ryder was quick but Raven was smart. As soon as she lured him into the corner with her she charged at him catching him by surprise. Raven jumped from the outside to an inner beam swiping her staff under his feet as she bent down to avoid his own swing at her. As soon as Ryder lost his footing Raven nudged him off the beam sending him into the water. Cheers erupted from Skairkru and Raven smirked below her, as she knew Anya saw her.

“I wonder who taught you that move.” Anya yelled up towards the platform.

Raven began to run towards Bellamy knowing that the guy was trapped between Lexa and Niylah. As she ran toward him Raven shot back an answer towards Anya allowing everyone to hear. “A hot blonde named Anya Woods.”

Anya shook her head in amusement knowing full well that that was the move she used on Raven during her first competition.

Ryder swam out to the South side of the pool. “Sorry Anya. Your girls pretty feisty.”

She handed him a towel blushing as he called Raven her girl. “You did good Ryder don’t worry about it.” She didn’t correct him.

Bellamy was putting up a good fight against Lexa and Niylah but he was hoping that Octavia and Raven could get to him so much more faster as each woman began to step closer to him.

Before Niylah could take out Bellamy as soon as Lexa got him to lose his balance Octavia was able to intercept Niylah’s swing and hit the woman’s staff out of her hand. With Niylah preoccupied, Bellamy was able to push Lexa back giving him space.

As Raven ran to help out Bellamy she saw Nyko creeping up behind Octavia. “O behind you!”

Octavia turned around just in time to dodge Nyko’s swing.

As soon as Bellamy heard his sister was in trouble, family instinct came over and instead of further attacking Lexa he turned around and hit Niylah causing her to fall off the platform. With Bellamy in pursuit Nyko knew he had to act fast as the Blake siblings would take him out.

“Sorry Octavia. Nothing personal.” Nyko swung his staff in a circle and swung at her feet. As soon as Octavia blocked the attack Nyko flipped his staff around and gutted her in the stomach. With one last move he spun in a circle hitting Octavia in the hip causing her to fall.

Bellamy watched, as he was too late to help. Nyko looked up at Bellamy and charged at him. He tacked the man off the platform causing himself to fall too.

“Victory stands on the back of sacrifice,” he yelled out before they each hit the water.

Bellamy swam over to Octavia who handed her brother a towel.

“You did good O.”

“Thanks Bell. Who knew we’d be the first 2 eliminated out of the 5 of us.”

They both chuckled as they dried themselves off.

“Who knew Jasper would even last this long! Like look at him! Training with Lincoln gave him some perks.”

Jasper and Clarke were handling Lincoln, while Raven was going head to head with Lexa. Lexa was slowly approaching Raven. “Nothing personal Reyes.” She swung at her and Raven barely dodged the swipe.

“THIS KINDA FEELS PERSONAL!”

The crowd began to laugh as Raven bolted towards the center knowing that she couldn’t take out Lexa herself.

With Jasper and Clarke preoccupying Lincoln, Raven was able to sneak up behind him.

Lexa tried to call out to him to warn him, but it was too late. Lincoln fell into the water and he swam out to his other teammates.

Nyko helped him out of the water and Anya passed him a towel. “Guess it’s up to Lexa now.” Nyko said.

Lincoln chuckled. “It’ll take her a maximum of 2 minutes to send all 3 Skaikru members swimming.”

Anya shook her head. “You’re underestimating Skaikru’s secret weapon.”

_ 5 minutes remaining _ .

“3 against 1 we got this guys.” Jasper said as soon as Raven got to the middle.

Lexa was hanging out on the outside knowing that her next moves had to be very precise.

“Clarke you take the center. Jasper you go left and I’ll take the right. Let’s bring this home Skaikru.”

Bellamy and Octavia began to cheer even louder as they each got into position. Trikru began to chant out Lexa’s name encouraging her on.

“ATTTACCKKK!” Raven shouted as all 3 of them began to charge.

Clarke began to slow her pace as she noticed that Lexa didn’t flinch or move. Green eyes locked with hers and Clarke knew that Lexa had a trick up her sleeve.

When Jasper and Raven both swung at her at the same time Lexa ran forward at Clarke at the very last second and she angled her staff onto the platform allowing her to jump fully over Clarke, landing in the center of the platform. The move was executed perfectly and Lexa looked like a professional pole vaulter. The move was too quick that Jasper and Raven’s momentum couldn’t be stopped and they each collided with one another causing them to fall off the platform.

The chanting of Lexa’s name grew louder as the sea of spectators were thoroughly impressed with the commander’s moves.

Clarke turned to the clock and saw she had less than 3 minutes remaining. She faced Lexa who was waiting for her in the center of the platform.

“FINISH HER!” Ryder shouted from below. “What is she doing? The blonde stands no chance now. Why isn’t she attacking her?”

Anya watched her cousin hesitate. “Like I said. You’re underestimating Skaikru’s secret weapon.”

Lincoln looked at Anya and then back up towards the platform. He now knew what Anya meant by the phrase. 

“Come on Clarke.” Bellamy said quietly hoping that the tides have changed this year and they can dethrone Trikru from winning the Campus Cup.

“Clarke I don’t want to hurt you.” Lexa stated as she eyed the blonde.

“Well it’s little too late for that don’t you think Lexa.” Clarke stepped forward and swung at the brunette.

Lexa easily dodged the jab and knew that Clarke wasn’t just talking about the competition in regards to hurting her.

“You’re still upset.”

Clarke swung again and this time Lexa had to use her staff to deflect the attack.

The blonde huffed in frustration. “Why aren’t you fighting back?”

Clarke lunged at Lexa swinging her staff from each direction. Again Lexa easily deflected and dodged each attack.

“Like I said Clarke. I do not intend to hurt you…” She paused. “Not anymore.”

_ 1 minute _

“Look we know that you can easily take me out so just get it over with. If time runs out we’ll tie and that means Azegeda will take the lead after this event causing Trikru to fall from the top position.”

Clarke went for another jab.

“I will not fight you Clarke.”

_ 30 seconds _

“Your legacy of Trikru will fall. Trikru will lose.” Clarke stepped forward attacking her a couple times, but again it was too easy for Lexa to defend herself.

_ 10 seconds _

“You really want to lose don’t you?”

Lexa looked at Clarke and with a hurt expression she admitted, “I already lost.”

_ TIME! _

Clarke stared at Lexa knowing that she wasn’t just referring to the competition either this time.

Claps came from the stands as everyone gave the 2 women a standing ovation. Chatter started to take the crowd, as everyone knew that Lexa took mercy on Clarke, but no one knew exactly why.

Lexa took one last glance at Clarke before she flawlessly dove into the water below them. Clarke didn’t know what to feel. She jumped into the water shortly after and when she came out of the water the anger she had on the platform when she was attacking Lexa had dissolved.

 

_ Tris came home from her night out and as she was about to head upstairs to crash she noticed the kitchen light was still on. “You guys are still up? It’s past this kid’s bed time.” She ruffled Aden’s hair and he straightened it out once again. _

_ “OKAY. I am not a puppy. You guys need to stop with the whole messing up my hair thing. Also, I don’t have a bedtime. I’m almost 18 you know.” _

_ The 3 women all laughed. _

_ “How was girls night out?” Clarke asked as Tris took her seat at the table. _

_ “Awesome. It’s always nice to catch up with everyone. Speaking of catching up, are you guys still recapping the story of how you met or are we just having a family discussion at 12:30 in the morning.” _

_ Aden answered his sister. “Now it’s the story of how they fell in love.” _

_ Tris shook her head. “Gawd you’re so romantic and gushy. Just tell Mom and Mama that you want to take jersey girl on a date.” _

_ Aden laid his head on the table. “I hate you so much Tris.” _

_ Lexa patted Aden’s back and whispered to him, “Don’t let her get to you. Older siblings are supposed to give you a hard time.” _

_ Tris punched him in the arm. “I’m messing with you kid.” She looked at her mother. “Please continue Mom. You can recap me what I missed later.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's visiting Polis next chapter? A friend. Hehe. See ya guys then... whenever I decide to write it.


	14. The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is scary, but you can’t just run back to the past because it’s familiar. Yes, it’s tempting, but it’s a mistake.

“So are you going to explain to me what was going through your head when you were up there on that platform?”

Lexa closed her refrigerator door after gathering all the ingredients she needed. After listening to Costia explain her breakthrough in science Lexa was starting to wonder if she was ever going to bring up the campus cup event knowing that one of her clan mates would eventually notify her.

“Was it Anya or Lincoln who spilled?” She poured a box of fettuccini into boiling water.

“Both. Now stop stalling! I’m talking to the woman who told me love is weakness and what is this now I’m hearing that you tried to win her back with a mini date and you couldn’t even compete against her in a competition? What have you done to my Lexa Woods?!”

Lexa sighed. “To be honest I don’t even know what happened. All I did know was that I didn’t want to fight her.”

Costia nodded on the other end of the line. “Alright, so this her… is named Clarke right…? Pretty gal wanting to be a doctor who has incredible blue eyes?”

Lexa was balancing the phone on her shoulder as she was chopping vegetables. “So what else did Lincoln and Anya tell you hmm…?”

“Nothing much. Relax. I just needed to know about this mystery woman who was able to get you to go on a date that had you run away and then go out of her way to win her back. If I ever return to Polis remind me to thank her.”

Lexa was pouring heavy cream in a pot to make alfredo sauce. “So there’s a return to Polis huh? I thought you were stuck there and only had a one way ticket to space.”

Costia began walking up the stairs. “Well not exactly, I do have time off you know. This brilliant brain needs a break sometimes too!”

There was a knock at the door. “Hang on Cos, someone’s at my door.” Lexa was very perplexed knowing that she wasn’t expecting any visitors. She concluded that it was probably one of her neighbors that might have received her mail by mistake. She opened the door.

“Hey stranger.” Costia hung up the phone and stepped inside Lexa’s apartment giving her a big bear hug.

“Costia oh my god what are you doing here?!” Lexa returned the hug and let her best friend in as she took her coat from her and hung it on the coat rack.

“Like I said I had some time off. What are you making?” She walked over to the stove as Lexa came beside her.

“Why am I not surprised you are cooking pasta?” Costia laughed as she took a seat at the kitchen counter watching Lexa prepare dinner.

“You have impeccable timing because I’m making your favorite.” Lexa said as she stirred the sauce.

“MMMM…Fettuccini Alfredo. I do have impeccable timing huh.” She winked at her. “Anyways since I’m here please explain what happened Commander.”

Lexa was still unsure of her own answer. “I don’t know. I froze?”

Costia eyed her. “The Lexa Woods I know does not freeze up. What is she like a fricken Goddess? I’m a little offended Lex. Even when we dated you never once went easy on me.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and Costia gave her a heartwarming smile. “I missed this.”

Lexa turned the heat down for the sauce and let it simmer as she turned around to face Costia.

“It’s nice to actually be able to see you roll your eyes at me then imagine it over the phone.”

Lexa gave a small chuckle. “I missed you too.” She walked over to her best friend sitting on the stool at the kitchen counter and grabbed her hand. “I actually still can’t believe you’re here. I mean you could have went anywhere else but you came back home.” She let go of her hand and walked back to the stove to make sure she didn’t overcook the pasta.

Costia stood up from her spot, but Lexa gestured her to stop indicating that she’d be handling the cooking.

“Well obviously my pasta intuition just knew you’d be making my favorite pasta soooo clearly the universe wanted me to be here tonight.”

Lexa strained the pasta and added it to the pot with the sauce mixing the 2 together while adding the chopped vegetables. She loaded the dish onto a plate and made one for herself and for her unexpected guest. Both women walked over to the kitchen table where they sat across from one another.

“The universe does some crazy things huh?” Lexa said before she took a bite out of her dinner.

Costia blew on the noodles before taking a bite to cool off the hot pasta. She nodded as she finished chewing. “It does actually. I mean who knows where we could be if we made different choices right?”

Lexa nodded in agreement as she continued eating her meal.

“Just imagine Lex. What if I never noticed you fall face first into the pavement? What if that day I was inside watching cartoons? We never would have met, been best friends, adventured. Who knows, maybe I wouldn’t even be where I am now.”

Lexa shook her head. “I highly doubt it Cos. You always wanted to explore space and help people.”

This time Costia rolled her eyes at Lexa. “Jeezus Lex I was trying to get real deep here and there you go ruining the moment.”

She smirked.

“Fine you know what, you didn’t need cute pig-tailed 7 year old me help you after your embarrassing fall.”

Lexa took a sip of her drink. “It wasn’t embarrassing, it was a very graceful fall. Plus blame the city for not making even sidewalks.”

Costia was twisting the pasta onto her fork. “So it’s the sidewalks fault now eh?”

Lexa lifted a finger. “The universe’s actually.”

Costia laughed and Lexa bit the inside of her cheek as her gaze fell back on her meal.

“What’s wrong?” Costia asked now staring intently at her best friend.

Lexa looked up from her plate. “What do you mean what’s wrong?”

Costia put her utensils down. “You only bite the inside of your cheek when you’ve been thinking too intently about something. Spill.”

Lexa put her utensils down as well and the room became silent. Costia knew that Lexa was already in her thoughts so she sat patiently waiting for a response.

“Do you remember what you said to me at the airport before you left?”

Costia nodded remembering the emotional moment between them unsure why Lexa brought it back up again.

“You said that if the universe wanted us to be together then it’d bring us back together.” She paused and both hearts began to race. “What if this is the universe telling us that we should try again? I mean I tried with Clarke and I even tried to show her I wouldn’t run again but she has already denied me twice. How much longer can I pine for someone when really the person I should be with is right in front of me?”

Costia didn’t know what to say. She never thought that her best friend would even try giving them another chance. All she wanted on her trip back home was to catch up with her friends and to attend a campus cup event. She never thought she’d be sitting across the kitchen table with her best friend asking to try again. Costia loved Lexa, but when they were together Lexa was adamant on her belief that love is weakness.

“You know Lex, you’ve changed.”

It was such a rare occurrence to see Lexa vulnerable, but there she was sitting in front of Costia with no guards up for once.

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked a little confused.

Costia gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry it’s a good change. I mean before you never would have admitted to me any of that. You probably would have kept that all inside. And I mean with Clarke, you ran back to her. Usually you would have just steered clear and kept your distance. But you tried to win her back. You froze up on that platform because you didn’t want to hurt her. You left her a tulip every day until she approached you to stop. You even took her on a god damn mini date. Maybe the universe is working against you right now, but this.” She pointed between them. “Is not another sign for us to try again. We had our chance Lexa. And I stand by what I said at the airport that day that I still have a gut feeling that the universe has another plan for you. The thing is I tried to make you see past your family’s belief that love is weakness and yes although I know you do love me it has always been a companionate type of love. And with that I am fully okay with it. But in regards to the thing with Clarke, I think it’s worth waiting a little longer for.”

Costia looked into the green eyes across from her. “The future is scary Lexa, but you can’t just run back to the past because it’s familiar. Yes, it’s tempting, but it’s a mistake.”

Lexa gave a shy smile. “When did you become so wise?”

A light laugh came out of Costia. “Clearly looking up at the stars has given me some sort of unexplainable wisdom. LIKE KAPOW that was some Yoda stuff.”

They both began to laugh together.

“I’m sorry Cos, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot like that.”

She shook her head. “All is forgiven Lex. But seriously don’t give up. If you give up, who knows maybe you’ll miss something great.”

The duo finished their dinner and cleaned up after themselves. Costia went to grab her coat as it was getting late in the evening and she should be heading back to her place soon.

“Soooo…”

Lexa lifted an eyebrow. “Sooo….?”

“Will this Clarke Griffin be at the event tomorrow?”

Lexa shoved her hands in her jean pockets. “Well assuming that Skaikru will be there, most likely yes.”

“Cool cool.” Costia said as she zipped up her jacket. “Better not freeze up again Commander, I’ll be cheering for you.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Costia opened the door. “See you tomorrow.”

She exited the apartment and Lexa went to get ready for bed. As she got ready she reflected on what Costia and her discussed at dinner and she felt like a weight had been lifter off of her shoulders. She thought maybe Costia was right that maybe she shouldn’t give up on Clarke just yet. With one final thought in mind the brunette fell asleep.

_ It takes as long as it takes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I'm thinking the next chapter will be longer cause one there's a campus cup event, two Clarke meets Costia and three IT'S TIME FOR THE MOONSHINE INCIDENT YALL.


	15. The Moonshine Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dobler-Dahmer Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally wrote this hungover too. But hopefully you guys like it. I think we have maybe 2 or 3 chapters and it should be done by then. Thanks for the support fam.

Clarke woke up the next morning to find that she was in her own bed and in her own apartment. She knew she had quite a few drinks last night so she was a little surprised to find herself in her room. Maybe she didn’t have that much to drink, as she was clearly functional to make it back to her apartment. As she got out of bed and stood up a sharp pain shot through her right ankle.

“MOTHER FUCK.”

Clarke reached down to her ankle and noticed how swollen it had gotten overnight. How did she manage to get a sprained ankle? She couldn’t remember doing anything super physical last night.

When Raven heard the scream come from Clarke’s bedroom she got up from the couch and went to go check on the blonde.

“What happened?” Raven said, noticing that Clarke was wincing with pain with every step she took towards the door.

“Ummm… maybe you should tell me that. Look at the size of my ankle!”

Raven looked down to see that Clarke had indeed sprained her ankle. She helped Clarke to the couch and elevated her ankle with the throw pillows before heading to the kitchen to grab a bag of peas.

“So how much of last night do you remember princess?” Raven said as she sat down next to the blonde. By the looks of it Raven had a hunch that she didn’t remember much.

The blonde laid back on the couch trying to reminisce about last night. As she tried to remember the events Clarke drew a blank.

“Okay… so there’s a possibility that I may have blacked out last night.”

Raven snuggly placed the bag of peas around Clarke’s ankle. “Alright, so then what’s the last thing you remember?”

Clarke thought hard. Why was it so hard to remember? How much did she actually drink last night to not even remember anything? “The last thing I can recall is taking 3 straight shots of Moonshine with Monty.”

Raven’s eyes bulged out of her head. “THAT’S THE LAST THING YOU REMEMBER!”

Clarke was taken a back. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

“Clarke that was around the beginning of the night. Are you that big of a lightweight that you blacked out that early? Heck I honestly thought you were fine until you started to jump up onto tables.”

Clarke’s hands went straight to her face. “Oh my god! Please tell me I didn’t do anything super embarrassing.”

Raven pulled out her phone and began to text Octavia.

“Who are you texting?” Clarke asked hoping to spare some dignity.

“O is coming over. Oh honey we have a lot to catch up on.”

Clarke looked up at the ceiling. “I’m going to die. Please tell me what happened. I’m already hungover enough, isn’t that enough agony.”

Raven patted the woman’s shoulder. “When O gets here we’ll fill you in on all its glory. But right now it looks like you need Raven’s hangover fixer elixir.”

 

Clarke was almost done the drink when her buzzer rang. Raven buzzed Octavia up and soon enough the 3 women were sitting on the couch.

“Alright princess so let’s start from the very beginning.” Octavia gave the woman a sympathetic look knowing how in the dark Clarke must be in.

“WAIT I NEED TO MAKE POPCORN!” Raven stopped Octavia from continuing as she put a microwavable bag of popcorn in the microwave.

“First off.” Clarke spoke. “Why are you guys calling me princess?”

Raven burst out laughing and Octavia just patted Clarke’s knee. “All in good time Clarke. Don’t worry nothing crazy happened.” She tried to reassure the blonde, but the chuckling in the background from Raven didn’t help.

 

_ **** LAST NIGHT **** _

“Look who finally decided to show up.” Raven passed Clarke a drink.

“Someone has to pick up the slack right?” Clarke responded back.

“CLARKE!” Jasper put an arm around her. “Our MVP is here! What took you so long?”

“I had to finish an assignment, but I’m here now.” She looked around the hall and noticed that everyone had a drink in their hand. “Sooooo… is this a party or a competition?” She took a sip of her drink and made a face. “RAVEN what is this?”

“It’s Monty’s moonshine! Strong stuff. I’m hoping you can handle your drinks Griffin!”

Clarke passed the cup back to Raven. “Maybe I’ll start off easy or drink that after the competition.”

The brunette shrugged and gave the cup to Jasper. “Finish it will ya?”

Jasper downed the drink. “Wooo!” He shouted with enthusiasm.  “But to answer your first question Clarke, it’s kind of both. Everyone gets points this week and today is just a way for everyone to de-stress and make new friends. I know everyone gets competitive but it’s also a bonding experience to get to know the other clans too.”

All 3 of them walked over to the bar area to grab new drinks.

“That’s pretty cool actually, so everyone wins today?”

Jasper grabbed a beer from the cooler, while Clarke made herself a mixed drink.

“Yup, you just show up and have a good time.”

Raven saw Anya walk up and grab a Twisted Tea. “So they’re letting the old timers into these events now too eh?”

Anya shook her head. “The word is alumni genius, maybe you should put it in your vocabulary.”

“Old timers, alumni same difference.”

Anya twisted the bottle cap from her drink. “Seems like you want to start a battle you’re going to lose Rae.”

Raven stepped forward closing the distance between them. “Well I’m game whenever you’re game Anya.” She leaned forward to whisper into her ear. “Just try me.”

She rolled her eyes and began to walk away. “I already have.”

Raven smirked and walked back to her friends. They were all around a table playing the game Heaven or Hell. From the looks of it they were all ganging up on Clarke.

“I give Clarke 3 shots, Octavia 2 and looks like Raven you’ll be taking the last 3 of them since you decided to stop flirting and actually join us.” Bellamy commented.

“Har har.” Raven said as she lined up the drinks. “At least I have game! How’s Echo?”

Bellamy blushed and Octavia punched her brother in the arm. “ECHO?! SINCE WHEN!”

Clarke subtly passed Monty and Harper her other 2 shots as they were helping her pace herself. They took the drinks as Raven and the Blake siblings bickered about who had the best game.

As the night went on more drinking games were played and more alcohol had been consumed. Clarke met quite a few people and recognized some that were in her classes as well. She was at a good buzz and knew she needed a break to pace herself from getting too inebriated. She sat down on a bar stool where her attention was grabbed by Lexa who was across the hall. Her face was covered in war paint once again but instead of seeing the classic Lexa stoic expression she saw that she was actually smiling. Specifically she was smiling at a woman Clarke had never seen before. The 2 women both laughed with one another, as they were lost in their own world apparently oblivious to everyone around them. Clarke felt a tinge jealous at this woman who was able to break Lexa’s walls down. She knew she had no right to feel that way, but maybe she thought to herself that she should have gave Lexa another chance and given her the opportunity to explain why she ran away. Before her thoughts could get any darker Monty came and sat next to her.

“Taking a break?” He asked her.

She nodded. “Don’t want to be hunched over a toilet puking my brains out later tonight. The night’s still young.”

“To be honest the night is just beginning. It’s only 10:30. Once they get the flip cup games going that’s when things start to get out of hand. People start jumping on tables, multiple people are making out with one another, it can get pretty rowdy quick. It just takes one person.”

Clarke laughed, “Crossing my fingers that we won’t be that one person.”

Monty joined the laughter and began to pour shots of his moonshine. “What do you say we get this party started though? I don’t want to lose my buzz just yet.”

Clarke grabbed the shot glass and raised it up to her mouth. “Oh my god that’s disgusting.”

Monty patted her back. “Gotta take it in 3s Clarke!”

With that said Monty poured her 2 more shots and Clarke downed each in succession.

_ BLANK _

 

“And that’s all I remember.”  

Raven and Octavia both nodded and looked at each other. “Where do we even start?” Raven spoke.

 

Clarke stood up from the barstool. “Alright Monty now let’s go kick some flip cup ass.”

Monty got up and grabbed Jasper as he was passing by. “Flip cup?”

Jasper gave a devilish smile before he brought his hands to his mouth to project his voice. “FLLLIIIPPP CUUUPPP!”

Everyone in the hall cheered as tables started to get cleared and red solo cups were brought to the table.

People began to line up on each side and drinks were poured.

“Lexa be the anchor will ya?” Anya motioned for the brunette to stand at the end next to her.

Raven moved to face Anya as she brought Clarke next to her to face Lexa. “Please tell me that you’re good at flip cup.”

Clarke finished her drink in a matter of seconds and flipped her cup to show Raven just how good she was. “You might be able to call me the queen of flip cup.”

Raven smiled impressed at the confidence Clarke was showing.

“Lucky shot princess!” Anya interrupted as she saw what Clarke had done in her first trial.

Raven backed Clarke. “Care to put your money where your mouth is?”

Costia came to position herself in between Lexa and Anya and Clarke definitely took notice with how close she was standing to the brunette. 

“If Trikru wins you become our beer bitch and princess here has to drink every time you drink.” Anya pitched the bet to her ex girlfriend.

Before Clarke could interject Raven agreed. “Deal! But if Skaikru wins you owe me a kiss and all of you have to take a shot of moonshine.”

Anya began to purse her lips looking down the table to see who was playing. “Challenge accepted Reyes.” She knew she had this in the bag looking at Skaikru’s line up and seeing how intoxicated most of their clan was. “Don’t be too upset when you don’t get your kiss Raven.” She winked at her and it only made Raven more determined to win.

She brought Skaikru into a huddle. “If there’s one game of flip cup that we need to win. This is the one. Like please for the love of God clutch this one for me.”

The clan all laughed in unison watching Raven’s desperate plea.

“We get it Raven. You’re thirsty.” Bellamy said with a smirk on his face. “We got this. Skaikru on 3! 1, 2, 3.”

“SKAIKRU!”

“Ready to lose Reyes?” Anya asked with a cocky smile.

“Ready to win Woods.”

The game had begun with Bellamy and Lincoln facing off. Both men got it on their first attempt and as it went down the line Trikru began to take the lead since Jasper began to struggle.

“COME ON JASPER!” Raven yelled hoping to encourage him.

He got it on his seventh attempt but Trikru had a huge lead as it reached Anya already. “Might as well forfeit now.” She said as she chugged her drink and flawlessly flipped it on her first attempt.

Luckily Harper, Octavia, Murphy and Monty had all gotten it on their first attempt as Raven hurried to finish her drink and flip it before Lexa had a chance to finish them off.

It took Costia 4 attempts to flip her cup but it was enough time for Skaikru to catch Trikru on their heels.

Raven flipped her cup effortlessly as it was the same time Lexa began chugging her drink.

“LET’S GO CLARKE!” Raven yelled jumping up and down hoping that the blonde can pull off a win.

Lexa had missed on her first attempt and it gave Clarke enough time to finish her drink.

They both flipped it at the same time and it was a photo finish as they had both succeeded on flipping their cups perfectly in unison.

Costia spoke first. “OVVVVERTIIIIIMMMMME!”

Everyone surrounded the 2 anchors and watched, as it was another match up between Clarke and Lexa.

Costia moved closer to her best friend and whispered in her ear. “Don’t freeze up this time Commander.” She squeezed her shoulders and winked at Lexa before standing next to Anya on the sidelines. “Since when did you and Raven become so close again hmm…?”

Anya hid her own smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Cos.”

The brunette nudged her softly. “Sure you don’t. Like you also don’t want Skaikru to be victorious so you can kiss Raven’s luscious lips.” Anya bit down on her bottom lip. “I saw you staring at them the entire time. Don’t deny it.”

Niylah came with a fresh can of beer and poured Lexa and Clarke’s drinks. “Alright rules of overtime are simple. Cheers each other’s cups and then tap it down on the table before finishing your drink. First person to flip their cup wins it all.”

“Ready princess?” Lexa asked the blonde with a smug smile.

“Ready... Commander.” The alcohol was starting to hit her.

They cheered their cups and tapped it on the table before bringing the cups to their mouths. Lexa had finished her drink first and before Clarke could even place her cup on the table the game was over and Trikru rose in cheers. Lexa had won the game as soon as Clarke finished her drink. “No hard feelings princess.” She said as Anya and Costia came beside her.

Clarke turned to Raven. “I’m sorry.”

She patted the blonde’s back. “All good princess. I feel sorry for you since you now have to drink whenever I drink.”

“That nickname is going to stick isn’t it?”

“Yup!”

Anya raised her cup up. “BEER BITCH!”

Raven sighed. “If you will excuse me.”

Another game of flip cup began but Clarke strolled over to the bar to grab herself water. 

“Okay Clarke find yourself some H2O. H2O. 2 hyrdrogens and 1 oxygen.”

Costia noticed the blonde talking to herself as she too was grabbing herself water. “PRINCESS!” She handed Clarke a water bottle. “Do you always talk to yourself when you’re drunk?”

Clarke opened the bottle and took a small sip. “Nuupeeeee. First time I’m hearing this.”

Costia laughed. “I’m Costia and from what I’m hearing you’re Clarke right?”

She nodded and reached out her hand. “YUP! And you. I’ve never seen you before. Who are you? Are you Lexa’s new girlfriend?”

“No.” She chuckled. “Definitely not, I’ve known Lexa since we were 7. I just came back from work to visit her.”

“PHEW!” Clarke said mistakenly out loud as she intended that to be heard only in her head.

“It was nice meeting you Clarke. Make sure you finish that water before you head out there.” Costia walked back to her friends leaving Clarke.

She wasn’t alone for long before Monty nudged her with another shot. She shook her head.

“Tapping out already princess?”

She rolled her eyes and took the shot. Music began to play over the speakers as Bellamy hooked up his iPod.

 

Clarke interrupted the story telling. “Please tell me Teenage Dirtbag didn’t play.”

Octavia asked in disbelief, “So you do remember parts of the night?”

Clarke covered her face with a pillow. “I don’t. But I do know if I started to climb up tables that that song would have done it.”

 

Clarke squealed with excitement. “I LOVE THIS SONG.”

The blonde began to sing the lyrics across the hall as she made her way over to the flip cup table. As soon as the chorus hit, the blonde had gotten herself up onto a table.

“Cause I’m just a teenage dirtbag baby. Ya I’m just a teenage dirtbag baby. Listen to iron maiden baby, with me. OOOOOooo AHHH.” She fell off the table.

People around her rushed to help, but the blonde got up in record speed and posed like an Olympic gymnast who just finished a routine.

“And she’s okay!” Raven said helping her friend straighten up.

 

“Well that explains the ankle.” Clarke commented.

 

“Quite the performance princess.” Lexa smiled at the blonde causing her to blush.

“And I was able to stick the landing too!” She was hoping she didn’t look to embarrassed now knowing that Lexa had seen her entire show.

“Yes, I did see that. I’d give you a 9/10.”

Clarke scoffed, “Only a 9. Kinda harsh commander. That was a solid performance.”

“Are you going to start calling me commander too now?”

“For as long as you call me princess… commander.”

Lexa closed the space and whispered into Clarke’s ear. “What other nickname would you prefer Clarke?”

Clarke’s heart began to race at the sudden proximity. She couldn’t help her gaze from looking down at Lexa’s plump lips.  

Lexa saw Clarke’s eyes flicker to her lips and she knew she had to pull back quickly. Clarke was drunk and Lexa knew not to cross any boundaries when alcohol was in someone’s system. Not that Lexa didn’t want to kiss the blonde right then and there, but she wanted to be sure Clarke made the decision by herself without the sway of alcohol in her system.

Clarke noticed how quickly Lexa stepped away from her the second she got close. She was very confused and couldn’t figure out why Lexa had all of sudden became cold once again.

“I’ll see you around princess.” Lexa said before she walked away.

Raven came swooping in with 2 drinks in her hand passing one to Clarke as the new deal said that she had to drink whenever Raven drank.

“Clarke have I ever explained to the you the Dobler-Dahmer theory?”

Clarke took the drink. “The what theory?”

“The Dobler-Dahmer theory. If 2 people are into each other, then a big romantic gesture works: Dobler. But if 1 person isn’t into the other person, then the same gesture comes off serial-killer crazy: Dahmer.”

“Alright, so why are you telling me this theory now. Knowing you, you always have an explanation or challenge or whatever.”

Raven finished her drink. “Lexa’s mini date. Dobler or Dahmer?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Dobler.”

“HA! I knew it. You totally still have the hots for her.”

Clarke closed Raven’s mouth with her hand. “Keep it down will ya!”

She quickly removed her hand once Raven bit her. “What the hell Rae.”

Raven gave a closed lip smile. “Sorry, I forgot to tell you I’m a biter.” Clarke shook her hand in pain. “Don’t be a big baby. So anyways if you’re still into her why the cold front princess?”

Clarke took a massive gulp from her drink. “I need to be able to determine if she’s serious in not running away again.”

Raven nodded fully understanding the blonde’s hesitation in jumping back into things again. “It takes as long as it takes. Want to get revenge and play more flip cup?”

Clarke nodded with excitement, hoping to redeem herself from the first game.

 

“After a couple of games I walked you home and tucked you in.” Raven explained.

Clarke sighed in relief. “Alright then it wasn’t that bad.” She rolled up her sleeves to find a number written on her forearm in black sharpie. The 3 women gasped at the writing.

“Whose number is that?” Octavia asked in surprise.

“I don’t know...” Clarke said.

“DUDE! Call it!” Raven grabbed her arm and began dialing the number. She put the phone on speaker and it started to ring.

“Hello?”

“Costia!” Octavia said surprised.

“Octavia? How did you get my number?”

Raven interrupted. “The better question is why is your number written all over Clarke’s arm?”

And then Costia began to fill them in.

 

Clarke had somehow snuck out of her apartment without waking up Raven to find herself staring up at the stars in a soccer field.  

Costia had been walking by the field when she noticed the blonde in the middle of it.

“Clarke?”

The blonde sat up and turned around to the sound of the voice calling her name. “COSSSTTIIAA! Come lie down with me! The stars are so pretty tonight!”

Costia lay down next to the blonde and looked up. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you to never star gaze in the middle of the night alone?”

“I couldn’t sleep. The stars were calling for me. The sky’s awake so I’m awake.”

Costia chuckled after the quote from Frozen. “Alright Anna.”

“They’re almost as pretty as Lexa’s eyes in my opinion.”

Costia smiled. “Almost?”

Clarke nodded as she pointed to a bright star that caught her attention. “Look at that one! Also speaking of your best friend. Where is she?”

“I walked her home and was about to go and do the same when I ran into you and thought you needed some company.”

They fell into a comfortable silence until Clarke stood up from the ground.

“Do you think there are lions around Polis? Or cute ducklings. I REALLY WANT TO GO TO A ZOO RIGHT NOW.”

Costia stood up and grabbed the blonde’s arm. “Give me your arm.”

“What are you doing?” Clarke giggled as the marker tickled her skin.

“I’m writing my number on your arm so in case you get lost or managed to get yourself into the zoo someone will call me and I will come pick you up.”

“Wow that’s super nice of you Costia. How are you and Lexa not an item?”

She finished writing her number down. “I should be asking you that Clarke.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Lexa doesn’t pine for someone very often. But she’s pining for you and you keep denying her a second chance. So why?”

Clarke looked back up at the stars. “Do you ever think the universe has your life already planned for you?”

Hazel eyes met blue ones. “I believe that the universe does some crazy things. It brought you to Polis didn’t it and if you didn’t come to Polis then you wouldn’t have met Lexa right?”

Clarke gave a silent nod.

“Either way it’s your life, there’s always room for second chances or new beginnings again. How about I walk you home Clarke?”

 

“And that’s it.” Costia finished her side of the story.

“Interesting…” Clarke said. “So how did I get to the soccer field?”

“That I have no clue about.” Costia voiced.

“Alright. Well thanks for walking me home.”

“No problem. Get some rest Clarke. And goodbye Raven and Octavia.”

Octavia said her goodbyes too. “Safe travels Costia!”

“Kick some space ass.” Raven said.

The phone disconnected and Clarke tried to remember how she got to the soccer field. It was forever going to be a mystery.

 

_ “MOTHER! How many times have you told me to never star gaze alone hmm…?” Tris scolded her after telling the story. _

_ Clarke defended herself. “I was highly inebriated.” _

_ “DRUUUUNNNNKKKK! Stop using fancy vocabulary to cover up how wasted you got.” Tris teased. _

_ Clarke shushed her. “Anyways that’s the moonshine incident kids." _


End file.
